Pasado
by Winamark
Summary: Una de las normas del Santuario es que una vez que formas parte de la Orden y te debes, única y exclusivamente, a Atenea. Tu vida anterior desaparece y debe ser olvidada,así como la familia y los amigos. Pero el pasado existe y regresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente son de su creador (Masami Kuramada), así como las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno en la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: Es un fic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) por tanto algo alejado del canon. Si por algún motivo consideras que este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias. **_

* * *

Capítulo I.

Sé que el estar aquí es un error, no debería estar aquí. Puede que sea un buen momento para marcharme y regresar al Santuario, mi misión ya ha concluido, y con éxito, no me resta hacer nada en este lugar. Lo mejor sería olvidar todo y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Eso es lo que me dice mi razón, eso es lo que debo hacer, lo que me han enseñado, pero no quiero. No, quiero hacer algo, deseo hacerlo y por eso estoy en esta azotea, dudando e intentando decidirme entre mi deber y mi deseo. Normalmente gana el deber, casi nunca el deseo, pero hoy el deseo es más fuerte que nunca. La venganza es algo a lo que no me puedo resistir, pues está ligada a mi naturaleza.

No puedo evitar pensar en los hechos que me han llevado a donde me encuentro ahora.

Todo empezó hace unos días, una noche igual a la de hoy. Estaba con Deathmask en la taberna a la que habitualmente vamos, tomando un vinito, bueno en realidad unos cuantos. No es que el custodio de cáncer y yo seamos muy amigos, de hecho ni siquiera eso, dejémoslo en que somos compañeros y que entre nosotros existe cierto entendimiento, lo mismo me sucede respecto a Aphrodita, quien normalmente nos acompaña, pero aquella noche no estaba con nosotros. Los tres somos un conjunto dispar y contradictorio, pero nos sentimos cómodos cuando estamos juntos. Con el tiempo he llegado a la conclusión, de que todo ello se debe a que los tres tenemos un denominador común, el elemento del agua rige nuestros signos. Bueno, y tal vez el hecho de que nos entrenaron para ser los que aplicásemos las leyes del Santuario, también ha influído en esta extraña camarería que hay entre nosotros.

- Esto de la paz será muy bonito y fantástico para la humanidad, pero es aburrido – dijo con voz pastosa mi compañero de armas -. Extremadamente aburrido. Deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos.

- Él que se aburre eres tú, no yo – le dije acomodándome mejor en mi asiento de madera.

- Claro. Se me olvidaba que tú te diviertes mucho por las noches – dijo Deathmask con una mirada lujuriosa -. Tal vez deberías dejarme participar también, así no me aburriría tanto.

Sí, eso era una proposición, no era la primera y seguro que tampoco la última. Le miré fijamente, me incliné un poco más hacia él, acortando la distancia, y le sonreí.

- No.

- Lástima – dijo fingiendo tristeza y volvió a pedir otro vaso de vino al mesero. El sexto o ya era el séptimo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Atenea te ha subido la asignación – sabía que venía por aquí cada vez que podía, es decir, a diario, y también que le daban lo mismo que a mí para gastos propios, poco. Así que hay que limitarse un poco, porque cuando se acaba, no te dan más hasta la siguiente asignación. Lástima que no esté permitido trabajar fuera del Santuario.

- No, tuve suerte con las cartas anoche – dijo riéndose de esa forma tan característica suya, estridente, escandalosa y algo siniestra.

El juego era el vicio de Deathmask, el póquer para ser más exactos. Por lo que sabía por propia experiencia es que era un excelente jugador, en el Santuario tenía fama de implacable, un crupier maestro y un habilidoso observador en el momento de saber quien se estaba echando un farol y quien no. Siempre sabía cuando le estabas mintiendo, tanto en el juego como en la vida. Esta habilidad siempre le ha resultado increíblemente útil para obtener la información que quería, habilidad que fue muy bien aprovechada por Saga durante su época de traidor-usupardor para saber con certeza que ocurría en el Santuario.

- ¿Quiénes fueron los desafortunados? – pregunté curioso.

- Aldebarán y Shura. No les ha quedado ni un euro – sonrió triunfal -. Deben estar llorando todavía. Así que te voy a invitar para celebrarlo.

En ese momento, fue cuando todas mis alarmas sonaron altas y claras. El custodio de la cuarta casa jamás me había invitado a algo en toda su vida, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté un poco enojado.

- ¡Vamos Milo! No seas tan desconfiado, no puedo ser amable contigo – respondió divertido.

- No, te lo vuelvo a preguntar; ¿qué diablos quieres de mí? – insistí de nuevo y mi voz sonó más amenazante de lo que quería. Parece que el alcohol también me estaba afectando un poco.

- Tranquilo. No hace falta que te pongas así – sacó una baraja de cartas y empezó a barajarla -. Necesito un favor, uno que requiere tus habilidades de asesino.

Inmediatamente me tensé al oír sus palabras, así como también mi curiosidad fue despertada por ellas. ¿Acaso quería que matase a alguien?. Ambos somos caballeros, no asesinos, aunque en más de una ocasión lo dudé, especialmente durante los tiempos oscuros. Además estábamos en tiempos de paz, no había amenaza de una nueva guerra y la Orden nunca había marchado tan bien en toda su historia, todos los caballeros con su diosa al frente, guiándolos hacia un fututo de esperanza.

En aquel instante llegó el mesero con el pedido de mi compañero, por lo que me abstuve de preguntarle para qué necesitaba de mis servicios. Él me miraba con esa expresión arrogante y autosuficiente que ponía cuando sabía que había obtenido lo que quería. Mi total atención, algo que le encantaba.

- Tengo una hermana y un sobrino en Nápoles – dijo cuando se marchó el mesero.

Eso era toda una novedad, desconocía su pasado, incluso si tenía uno. Cuando llegamos al Santuario, nuestro pasado desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido, sólo la Orden existe.

- Sé que tienen problemas y necesitan una ayuda un poco especial. No me preguntes como lo sé.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunté sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

- Necesitó que les ayudes, matando a mi nuevo cuñado – me dijo con expresión seria y sus ojos brillaban.

- Cáncer creo que has bebido demasiado – dije riendo.

La situación me parece totalmente surrealista. Él también se ríe. La gente a nuestro alrededor debe creer que debemos estar contando chistes o que estamos tan ebrios que nos reímos de nosotros mismos.

- Dentro de dos días el Patriarca va a enviarte a una misión en Nápoles para que recuperes algo relacionado con Atenea. Será el momento perfecto para que le mates – sacó un sobre y lo dejó encima de la mesa, enfrente de mí -. Aquí está toda la información que necesitas, también hay una foto de él para que no haya confusiones.

Todas las ganas de reír que tenía desaparecieron. Me lo quedé mirando atentamente, su expresión era de calma y confianza en sí mismo, no dudaba que yo aceptaría hacerle ese "favor". Matar a un desconocido, a un hombre al que no conocía de nada y que no sabía por qué. Ni quería saberlo, eso era asunto de él, no mío. Además, cómo sabía que iba a tener una misión, cuando ni siquiera yo estaba informado de ello. ¡Por todos los dioses! Desde que había resucitado no había tenido ninguna, estaba encerrado en el Santuario.

- No pienso coger ese sobre. No voy a matar a nadie – le dije seriamente.

- Claro que lo vas hacer, además lo harás con gusto – lo dijo tan seguro, antes de que me diera cuenta había sacado del sobre una foto y me la había puesto enfrente de los ojos. La sorpresa me invadió al reconocer al hombre retratado -. Este es mi cuñado.

- No puede ser – murmuré. Tomé la fotografía de sus manos, las cuales temblaban de rabia, eso me decía a mí mismo, pero en realidad era miedo. Esa cara me traía recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que no debían existir.

- En realidad, nos haremos un favor mutuo – dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa ladeada y sádica.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, le agarré del cuello de su camisa y lo estampé contra la pared. No controlé mi fuerza y el golpe provocó que la pared se resquebrajara y las lámparas en el techo se movieran. Sabía que no le había hecho apenas daño, somos caballeros de oro, esto no era nada en comparación a lo que podíamos soportar y su sonrisa seguía en su rostro como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cambio algunos clientes, los más sobrios, se habían puesto de pie enseguida alarmados por lo sucedido y estaban saliendo de la taberna tan rápido como podían. No era de extrañar, saben que somos, caballeros del Santuario, y por tanto muy fuertes y que hacemos cosas extraordinarias, nos respetan y admiran, pero al mismo tiempo nos temen y procuran apartarse, en especial, en situaciones como estas. Pero en esto momentos poco me importaba, lo único que le interesaba era saber cómo consiguió esta foto el Caballero de Cáncer y qué era lo que sabía de mi pasado.

- A mí también me produce emoción cuando veo alguien del pasado – dijo Deathmask, que para mi sorpresa no hizo nada para que yo me separara de él -. Ahora se hace llamar Luca Ettari, aunque me parece que antes se llamaba...

- Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre en mi presencia – le interrumpí. Odiaba a ese hombre más que cualquier enemigo, por su causa yo acabé siendo lo que soy.

- Siempre has sido él más interesante de todos, escondida tras esa indiferencia y altanería se encuentra un niño pequeño que todavía llora porque papá y mamá ya no están... – no soporté más sus palabras, no estaba muy paciente en esos momentos y le golpeé, asestándole un rodillazo en el estómago. No iba a partirle la cara y arriesgarme a que no pudiera hablar claramente.

- ¡Joder! No hace falta ser tan bestia – se quejó por el dolor. Y yo me alegré.

- Cáncer, cáncer dejémonos de jueguecitos y vayamos a lo que me interesa, ¿qué sabes de mi pasado? – le pregunté amenazante, mi rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y esa estúpida sonrisa parecía que se la habían grabado en la cara de forma permanente.

- Todo. En especial a lo referente a esta significativa cicatriz – entonces sentí su mano en mi nuca y uno de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente un punto en concreto de mi piel -. Por esto te dejas el cabello tan largo, Andrassy.

Enseguida que me recuperé de la impresión de oír mi verdadero nombre, había apartado su mano de mí, alejándome de él y convocando la aguja escarlata, dispuesto a lanzarle mi ataque. Aquello hizo que el caballero de cáncer reaccionara y se pusiera en posición defensiva, pero se río al hacerlo.

- ¡Quieres calmarte! No querrás que esto llegue a los oídos del Santuario. No creo que Shion le haga tanta gracia como a mí – me gritó mi compañero.

Estaba tan furioso, de acuerdo que me enojo más de lo que me gustaba reconocer, pero no había sentido tanta furia desde hacía años, desde que llegué al Santuario y me dijeron que este iba a ser mi hogar.

Además, el muy cabrón tenía razón, debía serenarme cuanto antes, mi cosmos encendido en el pueblo era un indicador de alarma para el Santuario, no tenía ganas que vinieran para ver que sucedía. Antes tenía que saber cuanto sabía Cáncer sobre mí.

- Verdaderamente debes estar muy aburrido – dije un poco más tranquilo, mi cosmos se estaba calmando.

- Ni te lo imaginas – me confirmó y él también dejó de adoptar una posición defensiva -. Mira lo que has hecho, has tirado todo el vino, ahora tendremos que pedir más.

- Da igual tú invitas – le dije sentándome de nuevo en la silla de madera. Cáncer se carcajeó y murmuró algo en italiano, conociéndole, seguro que era un insulto.

No pasó ni un minuto y el mesero estaba de nuevo ante nosotros trayéndonos más vino, una jarra en esta ocasión. Le prometimos que arreglaríamos los desperfectos nosotros mismo, no hacía falta que diera parte al Santuario.

- No diré nunca nada a nadie – me dijo Deathmask, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras exactas -. Lo que sucedió con tus padres y tus hermanos, es algo difícil de olvidar por cualquiera. Fue algo...

- Mi pasado no es asunto tuyo – le dije -. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que no, de hecho destruí todo lo que te relacionara con ellos y aquellos hechos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundido.

- Las normas del Santuario son claras. No tenemos pasado antes de entrar en la Orden, y cuando estamos dentro ya no formamos parte del mundo como las demás personas. Cualquier prueba de nuestra existencia anterior debe ser destruida, ni siquiera Atenea puede romperla – recitaba algo que yo mismo sabía muy bien, una de las leyes del Santuario, las leyes que dictó Atenea hace miles de años -. Bueno, al menos eso era en nuestros tiempos, porque en los últimos años parece que ya no se cumple.

Esta última frase la había dicho con resquemor. No me cabía duda que se refería a la propia diosa que seguía su vida como Saori Kido, como también los caballeros de bronce. Pero eso a mí no me interesaba en absoluto.

- ¿Milo no quieres venganza? Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad increíble.

- Por qué quieres que yo lo mate y no tú. Es tu hermana después de todo – le pregunté curioso, tal vez todo esto fuera una encerrona.

- Crees que no lo quiero hacer. Deseo abrirle en canal para que pueda ver sus entrañas podridas – dijo enfurecido -. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Estoy bajo vigilancia y no se me permite salir. Enseguida que ponga un pie fuera del Santuario me detendrán, en el mejor de los casos si consiguiera darles esquinazo, sería perseguido por algunos de vosotros y traído de vuelta.

Ahora recordaba que otra vez se le había ido un poco la mano en su última misión, varios heridos y cuantiosos destrozos materiales, no solamente se había enfurecido el Patriarca, sino que la propia Atenea había venido desde Japón para reprimirle por su conducta peligrosa. Pero supongo que Cáncer es un hombre de costumbres y hay cosas que son difíciles de cambiar, antes no le hubieran dicho nada.

- ¡Ese cabrón va a matarlos a golpes algún día! – exclamó furioso y frustrado, sus puños estaban crispados. Entendía su impotencia querer proteger a los tuyos y no poder hacer nada.

Cogí el vaso para beber, lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, tanto que se rompería en cualquier momento. Pero mis pensamientos estaban en aquel fatídico día que todo cambió para siempre. Ese hombre destruyó mi vida, no es que mi vida actual fuera horrible. En el fondo me gustaba, tenía cosas que me hacían feliz, era amado y correspondido. Pero a lo largo de todos estos años, me he preguntado si todo aquello no hubiese sucedido, cómo hubiera sido mi vida.

Claro no podía olvidar una factor importante en esta cuestión, la venganza era algo que deseaba, conseguirla no me haría olvidar aquello no me devolvería a mi familia, pero si haría que me sintiese un poco mejor.

- Milo necesito saber si puedo contar con que lo hagas – me pidió mi camarada.

- Es curiosa la vida. Jamás pensé que podría haber alguien que te importara, a parte de ti mismo – dije divertido, al tiempo que cogía el sobre y me levantaba para regresar a la Casa de Escorpio.

- ¡Ya nos veremos! – me dijo cuando salía de la taberna.

Al salir, decidí que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por los alrededores, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y mis emociones, las cuales no estaban muy controladas. El aire fresco del otoño me vendría bien.

Cuando llegué a mi templo, por el camino secundario, nada más entrar olí el humo de los puros. Alguien había estado fumando y seguía haciéndolo. Sólo había una persona que se atreviera a hacerlo, me encaminé hacia mis aposentos privados. Y allí estaba él,, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala anterior a mi dormitorio, leyendo uno de esos gruesos libros de filosofía, historia o cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera llamado la atención y en una de las mesitas estaba lo que causaba este olor tan desagradable a mi querido templo.

- No puedes fumar en tu templo. Por qué tienes que hacerlo en el mío, todo el mundo cree que me gustan los puros y siempre me están regalando. Cuando ni siquiera fumó – le dije molestó.

- No te preocupes ya me los fumo yo. Por cierto, excelentes habanos, estos que te regaló Saga – me dice sin dejar de leer su libro.

- Este no es el caso ¿Qué te parecería que yo fuera a tu templo a tocar el saxofón?

- Supongo que no me molestaría, se te da bien. Aunque prefiero que toques mi flauta – dice mirándome por primera vez desde que he llegado.

- Eres un pervertido – dije con mal fingida molestia y caminé hacia él -. Todo el mundo cree que eres el más elegante, refinado y educado de todos nosotros.

- Se pueden ser otras cosas también, otras que no son tan caballerosas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, esa que solamente la había visto yo, porque ser su amante conllevaba ciertos privilegios y el ver esa sonrisa era uno de ellos -. Tú tienes parte de culpa en estos aspectos de mi carácter.

Me agaché un poco para besarle con suavidad. Acción que aprovechó él para estirarme y caer sobre él, quedé sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslo. Con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor, colándose debajo de mi ropa, conocía mi cuerpo mucho mejor que yo, sabía donde tenía que tocar para que me excitaba. Al mismo tiempo, el beso se volvió más apasionado, más demandante, su lengua estaba ávida de recorrer mi boca y dominar la mía. Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, tiró mi pelo hacia atrás con algo de rudeza, despejando mi cuello y así tener mejor acceso a el, para poder besarlo, lamerlo y finalmente morderlo con suavidad. Sabía que era uno de mis puntos erógenos.

- Camus – murmuré extasiado por todas las maravillosas sensaciones que me provocaban sus caricias.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? – preguntó mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el jersey, quedando mi torso al descubierto.

- Se me hizo tarde, no sabía que vendrías esta noche – le digo simplemente. No tiene porque saber que había pasado con Cáncer y mucho menos acerca del sobre que disimuladamente había escondido entre las baldosas de la entrada, nada más notar que había alguien en mi templo.

- Ahora tengo que avisarte cuando vengo. Esperaba que hoy me visitaras tú – dijo Camus mordiendo levemente mis pezones para luego succionarlos con desesperación y sus manos recorren mi espalda de arriba abajo intentando colarse en mis vaqueros. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar más.

- Vamos a la cama – me dijo con voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

Yo simplemente asentí y fuimos a mi dormitorio. Hicimos el amor de forma salvaje y desesperada, en más de una ocasión, casi era el amanecer cuando caí exhausto sobre la cama con mi amante aún dentro de mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Camus recuperando el ritmo de su respiración y saliendo de mí.

- Nada – le respondí cansado.

- Mentiroso. Normalmente no me permites abusar tanto de tu cuerpo, no me permites que te posea tantas veces sin que pidas que te deje ser el activo – dijo besando mi cuello.

- Estoy cansado – cerré los ojos.

- Vaya, no quieres hablar – me rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia él, me removí un poco con intención de acomodarme mejor.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos al cabo de unas horas, el sol estaba alto. No había rastro de él, no estaba en mi cama y su lado estaba frío, debía haberse ido hacía rato. Seguramente fue cuando me quedé dormido, como siempre hacía.

Esa misma tarde fui llamado ante la presencia de su Santidad, me dio una misión sencilla de custodia de un objeto antiguo que pertenecía a la Orden y estuvo perdido durante años, dicho objeto debía recogerlo mañana en Nápoles. Tenía que partir en un barco de mercancías aquella misma noche y regresar al anochecer, una vez cumplida mi misión.

Tal y como había dicho Deathmask, tenía una misión en Nápoles. Cómo se había enterado de ello. Bueno, es un hombre que tiene sus propios recursos y siempre consigue la información.

Antes de irme, recogí el sobre que había dejado la noche anterior. Cuando me encontraba cerca de los límites del Santuario me encontré con el guardián de la cuarta casa, no nos dijimos nada, simplemente nos miramos y nos entendimos. Haría un trabajo extra en Nápoles.

No tuve problemas en recoger el objeto. Se trataba de un bonito brazalete de oro con inscripciones en griego antiguo, podía leerlas aunque eran palabras que no conocía su significado, debían ser muy antiguas. Cerré el maletín y me marché del lugar en dirección a mi otra misión.

Y aquí estoy ahora en la azotea de su casa, en el techo de su casa, debatiéndome en si lo que voy hacer es lo correcto o no. Voy a solucionar algo de mi pasado, una cuenta pendiente. Nuestro pasado no existe, no hay vida antes de la orden, la orden es nuestro mundo y sólo existe esta. Pero por mucho que se quiera olvidar el pasado, por mucho que se quiera creer que todo aquello fue una pesadilla y jamás sucedió, no se puede. Porque jamás puedes olvidar los gritos de tu padre cuando le estaban torturando y verlo después cubierto por la sangre, miembros cercenados y con los ojos abiertos pero sin vida. Como tampoco olvidas los gritos de tu madre cuando suplicaba que no matasen a sus hijos y los ve morir de una forma cruel, uno tras otro, hasta que sólo le queda su pequeño de cinco años que no entiende nada y que lo único que puede hacer aferrarse a su madre y llorar. Un niño que rezaba a Dios para que enviase a sus ángeles para que les salven de los demonios porque esa crueldad no podía ser de un humano, pero nadie atiende su llamada. Un pequeño que como su madre se enfrenta a esos hombres y le grita que huya, pero antes de que lo haga mamá cae al suelo y se forma un charco de sangre que mancha la alfombra donde jugaba esa tarde con sus hermanos. Entonces el jefe de esos demonios lo coge del cuello estampándolo contra la pared, siente como algo caliente le chorrea por el cuello, aquel demonio le habla en la lengua de su mamá, pero él está tan asustado que no escucha nada y mucho menos entiendo lo que dice. Luego el demonio jefe le sonríe y lo esconde debajo de la mesa, los otros demonios están asustados porque hay muchas luces rojas afuera y ruidos fuertes. Los cristales se rompen y los demonios caen, salvo el jefe que desaparece y nadie sabe como. Y todo esto no se puede olvidar ni decir que no ha ocurrido, porque es simplemente imposible.

No me he dado cuenta que al recordar mi pasado, me he puesto a llorar, rápidamente me secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. Me recrimino a mí mismo mi debilidad, ya no soy un niño pequeño, soy un adulto y no cualquier adulto, soy Milo, Caballero de Oro del signo del Escorpión, me he enfrentado a los dioses y he salido victorioso, he enfrentado pruebas que ningún humano ha podido superar. Estoy orgulloso de lo que me he convertido y no debo tener ningún miedo de enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Ya lo he decidido, no hay vuelta atrás en mi decisión.

Siendo un niño no puede hacer nada por los míos y durante mucho tiempo he intentado condenar mis recuerdos al olvido. Apenas queda algo de lo que fui una vez antes de ser reclutado por la Orden. Así que esta noche voy a hacer lo único que puedo y es vengar a mi familia dieciocho años después de sus muertes. Se lo debo a ellos, me lo debo a mí mismo.

Entrar en el piso por la ventana es tan sencillo, así como caminar por el sin que se percate de mi presencia. Está viendo la tele a oscuras y bebiendo una cerveza, su aspecto es un poco desgalichado, el tiempo ha hecho mella en él, para él también han pasado dieciocho años.

- Caristeas – le llamó por el nombre que conozco para hacerle saber que estoy aquí.

Enseguida se levanta de su asiento, sobresaltado, y mira en dirección a la posición donde me encuentro. En mis recuerdos era tan grande y alto, pero ahora veo que es más bajo que yo y su constitución física es muchísimo pero que la mía.

- ¿Quién coño eres? – me pregunta.

- Soy Andrassy Tsergas – digo saliendo entre las sombras.

Me dice algo en húngaro, pero no le entiendo. Hace años que no había vuelto a escuchar la lengua de mi madre, nunca quise aprenderla después de que ella muriera y lo poco que sabía me obligué a olvidarlo.

- Sí, no me cabe duda – me dice en griego. Sonríe como si alegrara de verme -. Lo hubiera sabido aunque no me lo hubieras dicho. Yo no olvidó una cara nunca, sobretodo la de un niño tan bonito como tú. Te has convertido es un joven muy atractivo y guapo, pequeño Andrassy.

Sus palabras me enfurecen. No lo soportó más y le lanzó una de mis agujas. Aúlla de dolor, cayendo al suelo y apretándose la rodilla con ambas manos. Lo único que hago es caminar hacia la televisión y subir el volumen, eso confundirá a los vecinos y no llamarán a la policía. Aunque si lo hicieran no creo que vengan aquí, es uno de los peores barrios de Nápoles, la mafia los controla completamente. De todas formas debo darme prisa, porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que pueda regresar su mujer con el niño y no tengo ganas de conocer a la hermana de Deathmask, especialmente si estoy matando a su marido.

- Tu eres especial – murmura todo sudoroso. Es algo impresionante ya que mi ataque no ha sido mortal pero si muy doloroso, sobretodo para un humano. Bueno lo que tengo ante mí no es humano, es un demonio disfrazado de hombre.

- Sabes que vas a sufrir por todo lo que le hiciste a mi familia – le dije habiendo recuperado un poco el control sobre la furia que siento, mi tono de voz era despectivo.

- Así que quieres vengar a los Tsergas – se ríe y lo más sorprendente es que intenté ponerse de pie, cuando tiene una rotula destrozada y se está desangrando. Cualquier persona no podría moverse después de mi ataque.

No me lo pienso más y lanzó un segunda aguja con menos intensidad a su rodilla sana, de esta forma no se moverá. No pienso permitir que se muera tan rápido, quiero que sufra un poco, quiero ver como el veneno destruye su organismo. Vuelve a gritar y la sangre emana también de esta nueva herida, pero no de forma tan copiosa como la anterior. La verdad es que me produce cierta satisfacción el hecho de verle sufrir, dentro de mi existe aún un niño que grita que no me detenga que le haga tanto daño como le ha hecho a él.

Sé que esto no hará desaparecer el dolor que aún sigo sintiendo por esa perdida, sin embargo me reafirmó que si lo mitigara un poco, que dormiré mejor al saber que ese demonio ya no existe, y por fin, podré poner punto y final a una historia que parecía que no podía cerrarse, sino era únicamente con la muerte del causante de todo.

Durante cinco minutos lo contempló, disfruto de su agonía y su sufrimiento. Su dolor es un cosquilleo agradable. Pero todo tiene un límite de tiempo, debo regresar al puerto antes de que parta mi transporte, no puedo permitirme quedar en tierra, tendría que regresar andando y el Santuario enviaría a alguien a buscarme y yo tendría que dar explicaciones, las cuales serían una gran mentira.

Cuando estoy apunto de lanzar el último ataque, ya que por muy débil que sea el cuerpo de este hombre ya no soportara más veneno. De hecho pienso que lo mejor sería dejarle morir así, ver los últimos estragos que causa mi aguja en aquel cuerpo, el hombre ríe como un desquiciado.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño Andrassy – murmura de forma entrecortada, le cuesta muchísimo respirar, el veneno ya ha afectado su sistema respiratorio es cuestión de segundos que deje de respirar.

Siento repugnancia al escuchar sus palabras. Pero también despierta mi curiosidad, por saber por qué.

- Eres como tus hermanos, sin piedad, sin remordimientos pero más hermoso – su voz es más débil y su respiración más entrecortada.

Mi sorpresa es inmediata, antes de que se lo haya preguntado he obtenido una respuesta que me ha desconcertado más. La única explicación es que esté delirando, por qué va a decir algo como esto si él fue quien los mato.

- Me alegra que hayas sido tú el que me mate, Andrassy. Deseaba tanto verte de nuevo y... – ha expirado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me lo quedo mirando por unos instantes, todavía confundido por sus últimas palabras. Definitivamente estaba loco, la muerte de mi familia fue una locura, víctimas de unos lunáticos. Ahora hay un demonio menos en este mundo. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ni de haber utilizado los poderes de Escorpio para llevar a cabo mi venganza, poco me importa si he deshonrado con mi acción a la diosa Atenea, como tampoco me interesa saber si he cometido blasfemia contra ella. Me siento liberado de un peso que no sabía que cargaba con el hasta el momento que ha desaparecido.

Decido irme por donde he entrado, nadie sabrá nunca que he estado allí. Salto por encima de las azoteas, debo coger el barco que me llevará de regreso a casa, todo volverá a la normalidad, volveré a ser Milo, caballero de Atenea, simplemente. Andrassy Tsergas y su familia ya están vengados, ahora pueden descansar en paz. Al menos eso es lo que creo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente son de su creador (Masami Kuramada), así como las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno en la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: Es un fic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) por tanto algo alejado del canon. Si por algún motivo consideras que este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias. **_

* * *

**PASADO**

* * *

Capítulo II.

Vivir de nuevo. Tener una segunda oportunidad era algo que jamás esperó que le sucediese. Cuando estaba enfrente del Muro de los Lamentos, creyó firmemente que aquella era la última vez que estaría "vivo". Se equivocó. Había resucitado al igual que sus compañeros, inclusive, el Caballero de Sagitario y el Patriarca Shion. ¿Por qué? Desconocía la respuesta. Nadie sabía porque habían vuelto a la vida, ni siquiera la propia Diosa Atenea, lo cual era más preocupante. No le importaba mucho hallar una respuesta rápida, tenía paciencia ya la encontraría. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de la vida, haría las cosas un poco diferentes, en especial, respecto a ciertas personas que le importaban y procurar dejar las cosas concluidas, porque después de todo, su nueva vida era temporal y por menos tiempo del esperado, después de todo seguía siendo un caballero de Atenea y él sabía que no entraba en la categoría de longevos.

El caballero de la onceava casa siempre se ha caracterizado por su serenidad y buenas maneras. Jamás se le ha oído una palabra más alta que la otra, incluso en un enfrentamiento mortal sigue conservando estas cualidades sin perder su compostura. Pero en estos momentos nadie diría que se trataba del mismo caballero.

Bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, a travesando las diferentes casas, en las cuales entraba, simplemente, elevando suavemente su cosmos anunciando su llegada y un escueto; "Solicito permiso", una mera formalidad, ya que era muy extraño que a un dorado se le prohibiera el paso por las diferentes casas. Pero nada más que eso, ni un saludo, ni simples palabras de cortesía, nada, ni siquiera esperaba la respuesta del guardián del templo para continuar su camino. Nunca fue muy sociable con el resto de sus compañeros, siempre mantuvo sus distancias siendo aprendiz y una vez convertido en caballero las mantuvo. Se podía decir que con los únicos que trataba eran Escorpio, con quien sí trataba con detenimiento, Virgo y Tauro, el resto simplemente lo imprescindible y con algún otro evitaba trato alguno.

Caminaba rápidamente, sin aminorar el paso que llevaba desde la Casa de Escorpio, donde había pasado la noche esperando a su custodio, sin que éste apareciera, algo inaudito, ya que Milo no descuidaba su obligación de guardián de la octava casa y regresaba allí todas las noches, salvo que estuviera en una misión.

Además, desde que volvió de Nápoles, hacía dos semanas, Milo estaba taciturno y parecía tener la mente en otra parte la mayor parte del tiempo. Le empezaba a inquietar ese comportamiento, aunque cada vez que había intentado preguntarle, evadía la pregunta, o simplemente, le ignoraba. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, cuando tuviera ganas de hablar lo haría o, tal vez no, después de todo se trataba de Escorpio y era muy posible que no le dijera nada, como otras tantas veces había ocurrido. Pero había algo más que le preocupaba, durante este lapso de tiempo que había pasado desde que regreso de su misión, su amante tenía pesadillas y murmuraba cosas inteligibles en una lengua que no reconocía, mientras dormía agitadamente.

La verdad es que la situación le comenzaba a incomodar. Él era una persona a la que le gustaba tener todo bajo control y una vida metódica, salvo, cuando se trataba de su relación con Milo, donde se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos, la pasión y la fogosidad, dejando a un lado su frialdad y primando su parte más emocional. Pero el hecho de no saber que le ocurría a su amante o para ser más exactos desconocer lo que estaba provocándole esta situación y él no poder hacer nada, debido al mutismo del escorpión, comenzaba a irritarle. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, es que no se trataba de ninguna tontería y era algo serio.

Pero todo esto no había motivado que ahora se encontrara agitado y no tan en control de sus emociones. Había sucedido algo más. Esta mañana cuando ya se disponía a regresar a su propio templo, llegó Aphrodita tambaleándose un poco y con una expresión desfavorable, algo inaudito en Piscis, quien siempre cuidaba tanto su aspecto físico. Éste tropezó con una de las baldosas del suelo y dijo algo en su lengua natal. Apoyó su espalda contra una de las columnas y se dejó caer, no percatándose de la presencia de Camus hasta que éste se puso enfrente de él, envistiéndole un olor a alcohol, lo que tenía Aphrodita era una tremenda resaca. El hermoso caballero le sonrió, extendió su mano para que le ayudase a levantarse, a lo que Camus accedió y le ayudó a levantarse, sosteniéndole para que no cayera de nuevo, pero el otro se desembarazó de él, diciendo que estaba bien y que Escorpio estaba más jodido que él, ya que aún no se había despertado, como él y lo había dejado en la cama con Cáncer. Piscis podría estar con resaca, pero aún así, podía seguir siendo tan venenoso como sus rosas.

Acuario no lo pensó más y se fue hacía la cuarta casa a buscar al irresponsable de Escorpio. Embriagarse hasta ese punto, justamente hoy, que debían presentarse todos ante la presencia de Atenea en dos horas. Tomó el camino principal, el descenso de escaleras.

–Caballero de Acuario, a qué se deben estas prisas que ni siquiera saludas –preguntó Aioria interponiéndose en su camino e impidiéndole continuar hacia su destino, la cuarta casa. Tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que ya había llegado a la quinta casa.

–Disculpa, tengo prisa –dijo escuetamente y dispuesto a seguir, esquivando el guardián de la casa en la que se encontraba.

–¡Un momento! Yo no te he dado permiso para pasar –dijo el griego agarrando a Camus del brazo.

–Suéltame –dijo fríamente, mirando a los ojos verdes de forma amenazante. Desde luego hoy no era un buen día para molestarle porque sí.

De todos lo caballeros de oro, Aioria siempre había sido con el que había tenido más problemas, demasiado voluble y emocional, siempre con puntos de vista totalmente opuestos salvo respecto a todo lo relacionado con Atenea. Eso sin olvidar una animosidad innata en ellos, que se había hecho más evidente con los años. Y para colmo de todo, el León Dorado era el mejor amigo de su amante, a pesar de sus constantes discusiones.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –preguntó Aioria divertido, no le importaba para nada que el guardián del onceavo templo se molestase. De hecho le encantaba ver molestia en aquel rostro siempre sereno e imperturbable.

–No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo, Caballero de Leo.

Pero Aioria no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir y seguía sujetando el brazo de Camus, haciendo un poco más de presión. Sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, entonces se lo concedería.

–A mediodía en la zona de entrenamiento reservada a Acuario o cualquier otra que prefieras. Tú y yo, solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa –dijo el Caballero de Acuario.

–No. En los campos de entrenamiento de Sagitario, Aioros no está. No habrá ningún problema, ninguna interrupción.

–Perfecto. Ahora, suéltame –ordenó el Maestro de los hielos eternos. Al acto, su brazo fue liberado por el otro.

–Vaya parece que ya sé que voy a hacer hoy. Ver un bonito entretenimiento en el que va a haber sangre y dolor –dijo una voz grave y rasposa–. Y yo que pensaba que la diversión ya se había terminado por hoy.

Ninguno de los dos caballeros se había percatado de la llegada del Caballero de Cáncer, quien sonreía de forma desdeñosa. Los otros dos caballeros de oro le miraron sorprendidos, recuperando en cuestión de segundos sus habituales semblantes.

–¿Qué quieres Deathmask? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –preguntó el guardián de la quinta casa.

–¡Uy! Casi lo olvido. Solicitó permiso para pasar. Aunque, creo que después de lo que he visto prefiero quedarme un poco más –dijo Deathmask, acercándose un poco más a los otros dos hombres–. Venga chicos. No podríais darme un pequeño adelanto de ese bonito entrenamiento o especificarme la hora exacta, no quiero llegar tarde y perderme el espectáculo.

–Permiso para que salgas de mi templo, Cáncer –dijo Aioria señalando la salida de la casa. Aquí, no hay nada que te incumba.

–Gato aguafiestas –se quejó Deathmask, provocando que Leo le mirase molesto ante el mote que utilizaba en ocasiones para con él –. Y tú, témpano de hielo, no me vas a decir a qué hora vas a ir a la zona de entrenamiento de Sagitario.

El referido se limitó a ignorarle como siempre y continuó su camino hacia la cuarta casa. Claro que el camino no lo hizo sólo, ya que el guardián de dicha casa le seguía de cerca, no le hablaba sino que silbaba una melodía que otras veces había escuchado a Milo. A veces, Camus se preguntaba si Cáncer era así de irritante o se esforzaba, particularmente, en ello.

Cuando faltaban escasos metros por llegar a su destino, Deathmask le adelantó acelerando el paso e introduciéndose en la casa, inmediatamente.

–Alto allí. ¿Quién osa entrar en la Casa del Gran Cangrejo sin pedir permiso a su guardián? –gritó Deathmask nada más que Camus pusiera un pie en el interior de la construcción–. ¿Acaso buscas una muerte lenta y dolorosa intruso?

Aquello ya comenzaba a ser exasperante para el caballero de los hielos eternos, y su paciencia tenía límites, especialmente, cuando se trataba de lidiar con este hombre, prefería mil veces tener que tratar con Aioria que con Deathmask.

–No tengo ganas de jugar. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Acuario buscando algún indicio de donde podían estar los aposentos privados del guardián. Pero jamás había estado el suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo, siempre le había algo de aprehensión entrar en esa casa, incluso hoy en día, después de que aquella macabra decoración de rostros ya no estuviera por todos lugares de la nueva Casa de Cáncer.

–No pides permiso para estar y encima quieres llevarte algo de mi casa. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

Camus ignoró el último comentario y empezó a caminar entre las diversas columnas. No recordaba que hubiera tantas, desde luego con la reconstrucción la casa era más grande pero no tanto. Algo no era normal. Una ilusión, conocía de las habilidades telekinéticas de este caballero, pero la ilusión creía que no era una de sus especialidades.

–Frío, frío, frío –decía constantemente Deathmask que le seguía con la mirada y se reía–. Ser celoso no es algo que vaya contigo Acuario.

–No sé de qué hablas. Tenemos una reunión y sería muy deshonroso para todos que uno de nosotros no se presentara en una buena condición –comentó apático Camus.

–Siempre tan reservado. Aunque tienes razón, lo único que debe importarnos es el bienestar de nuestra diosa y la Orden –decía Cáncer, apareciendo al lado de Camus–. Pero hay más cosas en esta vida, hay más personas y tú, últimamente, no estás siendo muy discreto que digamos, demasiadas visitas nocturnas a la Casa del Escorpión. En cambio, ninguna por parte de su guardián a la Casa de Acuario.

–¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Camus, quien enseguida se arrepintió de haber hablado, por que la sonrisa de Cáncer se acentuó más.

–Compañero, sólo constato un hecho, una obviedad. Pero hoy, seré bueno. Sígueme – dijo Deathmask, caminando hacia la entrada principal de la cuarta casa–. Milo despertó como una rosa enseguida que se fue Afrodita y se largó a la tercera casa, para hablar con quien habita allí, aunque eso fue después de que tuviéramos sexo desenfrenado –se volvió para ver el rostro de su compañero que seguía igual de indiferente para fastidio del cuarto guardián.

Acuario había ignorado deliberadamente la última parte de la información dada por el italiano. Sabía que simplemente era para molestarle. Además conocía a Milo y el libertinaje no era algo que iba con él, a pesar de los rumores que siempre corrieron en el Santuario, seguramente provocado por los rechazados pretendientes. Acostarse con Escorpio era una ardua tarea y ya no hablemos de mantener una relación, sino que se lo pregunten a él.

–Creía que Saga estaba en una misión con Aioros –dijo extrañado Camus. No pensaría de nuevo en la ironía de que aquellos dos hubieran sido puesto juntos en una misión, asesino y víctima junto, desde luego Shion quería saber si habían asperezas entre ellos.

–¿No estás al tanto de las noticias, Acuario? Kanon regresó hace dos días. Como es habitual en él, se mantiene al margen de los demás, oculta su presencia y nos visita cuando Saga se ausenta –le informó su compañero de armas–. Creo que no le gustamos mucho, es una pena. Él es más divertido que Saga, ya que el mayor de los gemelos se ha vuelto tan aburrido como tú, incluso más. Era más interesante cuando era dominado por su parte negativa.

–No puedo creer que seas capaz de decir eso –le recriminó Acuario–. Aún estamos pagando las consecuencias de Arles, demasiados inocentes murieron por su culpa.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas –dijo Cáncer, restándole importancia y viendo como salía de la casa–. Al menos podrías decirme a qué hora va a empezar el espectáculo, es lo menos después de que te dijera donde estaba Milo.

Pero Camus le ignoró y siguió su camino hacia la tercera casa con un paso más tranquilo en comparación al que había llevado en el resto del recorrido. Al menos Milo parecía no tener mucha resaca por lo que había dicho Cáncer, tal vez, habría sido mejor que él regresara a su propio templo. Milo podría molestarse si iba a buscarlo a Géminis, seguramente tendría algo que hablar con Kanon. Seguramente, se molestaría con su presencia, no quería parecer que estaba controlándolo. Se detuvo un momento y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia la cuarta casa, pudo ver que su guardián todavía estaba en la entrada de la impresionante construcción. Siguió bajando las escaleras.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la tercera casa. Cuando entró, notó un sutil olor a café recién hecho y recordó que él aún no había desayunado. También escuchó risas. Avanzó con cautela, liberando un poco su cosmos para hacer notar su presencia, enseguida oyó unos pasos que provenían de su derecha.

–Acuario, ¿qué se te ofrece? –preguntó un hombre vestido con simple ropa de entrenamiento–. ¿O simplemente pasabas por aquí?

–Buenos días Kanon, no sabía que habías venido a visitarnos –respondió Camus. No tenía una opinión muy formada sobre este hombre tan parecido a Saga, físicamente, aunque cuando le veía no podía evitar que la palabra "traidor" se repitiera cada vez en su mente al estar ante su presencia o pensar en él. Pero al menos, no le miraba con esa expresión de molestia constante como lo hacía el Caballero de Géminis cada vez que se encontraban.

–No estaré mucho, sólo unos días –dijo Kanon–. ¿Tienes algo que decirme o pedirme?

–No, sólo estoy de paso. Ya nos veremos Kanon –se despidió Camus, dirigiéndose a la entrada del Templo de Géminis bajo la atenta mirada del menor de los gemelos. En ningún momento sintió el cosmos de Milo. Ambos sabían de la presencia del otro, pero en estos momentos uno de ellos no tenía ganas de ver al otro. Luego hablaría con él, a solas y sin interrupciones. Bueno, era un buen momento para solicitarle aquel tratado de astrología a Mu.

* * *

Kanon se masajeó el hombro y volvió sobre sus pasos, en dirección a la pequeña cocina. Vio a Milo sentado en la silla de madera, dando pequeños sorbos a la taza que apenas debía contener nada de aquel líquido negro que había preparado, mientras que con los dedos de su mano libre tamborileaba sobre la mesa.

Hacía un par de meses que no se veían. Desde que había llegado el escorpiano parecía haber estado evitando su presencia, hasta que esa mañana se había presentado en la Casa de los Gemelos y había exigido que le preparase un café muy cargado. Estaba a punto de decirle nada lindo y que él no era su sirviente, cuando se fijó que su aspecto físico había desmejorado desde la última vez que se vieron. Estaba más delgado y tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, la verdad es que se preocupó un poco al verle en ese estado. Así que, le invitó a que le siguiera a la cocina y preparó café para cuatro personas, sabía que una taza no sería suficiente.

El de ojos verdes se sentó enfrente del de cabellos violáceos, no sin antes servir más café a ambos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kanon seriamente.

–Tengo resaca –contestó Milo sin levantar los ojos de la taza.

–Eres mayor para que tenga que sacarte las cosas con pinzas. Recuerda que yo no tengo la paciencia de Saga –dijo el antiguo general marino.

El guardián de la octava casa se mordió el labio inferior y miró directamente a aquel hombre que había sido muchas cosas en su vida y, ahora, volvía a ser su hermano. Eso sí, después de largas conversaciones, en las que Saga también había participado, mucho pedir perdón y arrepentimiento, así como también algún que otro golpe por parte del menor.

–¿Camus se ha ido molestó? –preguntó Milo a Kanon.

–¡Y yo qué sé! Siempre tiene la misma expresión en el rostro para todo. Además, me importa un comino si se ha molestado. ¿Acaso tenéis problemas?

–No, estamos bien –se apresuró en contestar el menor de aquellos dos hombres.

–¿Seguro? Saga y el devoto no se meten mucho con vuestra relación –dijo Kanon.

–Pobres de ellos como lo intenten. Lo que hay entre nosotros no perjudica para nada en nuestra labor como Caballeros de Atenea. Pero no he venido a verte para hablarte de él, quería hablar contigo respecto a otra cosa, quería preguntarte que significaba unas palabras. Necesito de tus habilidades como traductor –dijo Milo.

–¿Traductor? ¿Qué quieres que te traduzca? –preguntó curioso. Kanon se sentía muy orgulloso, pues tenía habilidad para aprender lenguas, era en lo único que superaba a Saga con creces–. ¡Iluso de mí! Yo que pensaba que querías disfrutar de mi compañía tras mi ausencia o a que te contara mi vida como trotamundos al servicio de Atenea.

–Pues no, quiero que me traduzcas una cosa.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó un poco fastidiado.

–Son unas palabras que oí, no entiendo que significan y me interesa saber lo –dijo inseguro Milo–. Es húngaro.

–¿Húngaro? –dijo totalmente extrañado el mayor–. Pero si tú lo hablas. Cuando llegaste aquí no había forma que dijeras algo que no fuera en esa lengua, tuve que aprender esa lengua en un tiempo record para entenderte. Desesperabas a Saga con tu empecinamiento de no hablar griego, a pesar de saberlo y hablarlo. Nunca entendí por qué lo hacías.

–Mi madre era húngara. Ella nos hablaba en su lengua siempre que podía. No quería que olvidásemos que teníamos una segunda patria. Cuando ella murió, creo que lo hablaba para tenerla más presente. Pero de repente, un día olvidé todo lo que sabía –Milo se alarmó, al percatarse que lo que había pensado lo había dicho en voz alta. Kanon lo miraba estupefacto –. Lo siento. No debía hablar de mi pasado, la Orden no lo permite.

–Tranquilo, no importa. Además, esa norma es una gilipollez tan grande como el propio Santuario, el pasado nunca desaparece es una parte de nosotros. Eres afortunado de recordar uno, de tener uno. Ni Saga ni yo tenemos nada que no sea relacionado con esto, nos trajeron siendo unos bebés –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Así que Milo tenía hermanos o los tuvo.

–¿Afortunado por recordar? –dijo riéndose de forma extraña, preocupando a Kanon. Desde luego algo le pasaba a su "hermano pequeño".

–A veces preferiría no recordar nada –susurró Milo–. Así como no recuerdo ni entiendo nada de húngaro.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber? –preguntó el de cabellos azules.

–Espero que mi pronunciación sea la acertada –a continuación Milo repitió las palabras que había pronunciado Caristeas cuando lo vio. No fue consciente que la hacerlo se acariciaba la simbólica cicatriz que tenía en la nuca, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el de ojos azul verdoso.

El menor de los gemelos lo escuchó atentamente. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las palabras que había pronunciado perfectamente Milo, no tenía mucho sentido para él. Ni entendía por qué a Escorpio le interesaban tanto.

–Tanto tiempo buscándote y eres tú quien nos encuentra. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, pequeño –dijo Kanon mirando intensamente a los ojos de Milo.

–¿Cómo? –se extrañó el caballero de oro.

–Las palabras que me has dicho, esa es su traducción.

–Eso no puede ser –murmuró para sí mismo, incrédulo al escuchar el significado–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí – afrimó, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

–Gracias por el café. Tengo que irme, hay una reunión en menos de una hora y debo estar mínimamente presentable ante Atenea –dijo Milo levantándose para dirigirse hacia la salida del Templo de los Gemelos, lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Espera! –ordenó Kanon. Pero Milo, como siempre, ignoraba lo que no le convenía–. Pasan los años, y algunas cosas no cambian nunca. Tal vez, deba quedarme unos días más por aquí y averiguar que pasa por esa cabecita tuya hermanito.

Dejó las tazas en la pica, internándose luego en la sala multifuncional de la Casa de Géminis. La sala era inmensa y de planta circular, tras la reconstrucción del Santuario había sido rehecha igual que la anterior con algunas modificaciones, a parte de ser más grande que la destruida, tenía otros cambios estructurales como eran el balcón y los grandes ventanales que una vez que no estaban echadas las cortinas, la luz del sol iluminaba completamente la instancia, pero lo mejor era esa pequeña piscina que era la bañera y como no la inmensa cama que estaba en el centro de la sala y oculta por el dosel de terciopelo rojo.

–¡Menudo escritorio!–exclamó Kanon, al ver que su hermano había añadido un mueble más a aquella sala.

Se acercó un poco más para poder ver aquel escritorio antiguo, de estilo barroco. Sobre este había diferentes marcos con fotografías de lo que Saga consideraba su familia, es decir Milo y él.

Había cuatro fotos. La más antigua es de cuando eran unos niños, no recordaba que años tendrían, tal vez cinco. Nunca la había visto, cómo es que no le había enseñado esta foto. En otra, que parecía que la habían recortado por la mitad, estaba Milo con una sonrisa radiante, pero no miraba a la cámara cuando se la hicieron sino a la persona que debía estar a su lado, ya que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de alguien. En el único marco de plata había una foto donde estaban Saga y Milo posando solemnes y portando sus armaduras de oro. Y por último, una de los tres juntos en la villa de Rodhorio en la taberna, recordaba ese momento, fue la última vez que vino, coincidiendo con los caballeros de bronce, los tres habían bajado al pueblo encontrándose con ellos, Seiya se había comprado una cámara de fotos y se pasaba todo el rato fotografiando a todo el mundo.

Cogió el marco y le quitó la foto. Seguramente Seiya le enviaría una copia a Saga, porque ésta se la quedaba él, no era justo que su hermano tuviera fotos y él no. También es su familia, tiene derecho a tener al menos una.

Milo no llevaría su sangre, pero sin embargo lo consideraban como el hermano pequeño. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, en la puerta de la caseta en la que vivían y de la mano de su gemelo, hablando una lengua que no entendía con un cabello corto y revuelto, un rostro bonito donde predominaban unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules. Fue muy feliz durante la convivencia de los tres juntos, luego Saga se convirtió en el Caballero de Géminis y todo se complicó, las ansias de poder le consumieron a los dos y ocurrió todo.

Él creía que había vuelto a la vida para purgar sus pecados, la única forma para ello era ser incondicional a Atenea y hacer lo que ella le pidiera, ayudando en lo que fuera necesario. Aunque también podía vigilar un poco a Saga, respecto con Milo. Bien sabía que no aprobaba su relación de su hermanito con el Maestro de los hielos eternos. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, ese frío hombre, pero Milo ya era mayor para saber lo que quería hacer, así que él lo apoyaría. Después de todo para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando todos salieron de la Gran Sala y dando por finalizada la reunión que se había iniciado por la mañana. Los únicos caballeros de oro que no habían asistido eran los que se encontraban de misión, Sagitario y Géminis.

Aquello no había sido una reunión sino una jornada maratoniana de reuniones, solo descansando para comer algo al mediodía o tomar el té, con lo poco que le gustaba, qué tenía su diosa contra el café, aunque las pastas estaban muy ricas.

Atenea había informado que tenía la intención de cambiar un poco las cosas, a partir de este momento la orden sería más abierta, establecería relaciones diplomáticas y colaboraría con otras organizaciones por el bien de la humanidad, aunque enseguida matizó que dentro del anonimato, con una participación en momentos puntuales y que en ningún momento intervendrían en conflictos entre humanos, salvo en un caso extremo. No pensaba sacar a la luz una Orden que había estado oculta a la humanidad durante al menos tres milenios, siendo consideraba como una leyenda y desvelar que los dioses olímpicos existían, cuyo pasatiempo favorito de algunos de ellos era intentar destruir la humanidad. La diosa había pedido su opinión antes de proceder de forma definitiva.

Apenas dijo Atenea las palabras "Doy por finalizada la reunión", Milo estaba saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Demasiado tiempo escuchando los pro y los contra de sus compañeros, había que ver lo que le gustaba hablar algunos, en especial el Viejo Maestro, que de viejo nada, con ese cuerpo rejuvenecido, al igual que el Patriarca. Luego empezaron las discrepancias, dando inicio a las discusiones, las cuales subieron de tono con las intervenciones de Deathmask, del cual no se sabía si estaba en contra o a favor de colaborar con otras organizaciones y establecer relaciones diplomáticas con aquellas con las que no se habían enfrentado en esta era, pero sí, en la antigüedad, lo único que parecía querer hacer Cáncer era caldear el ambiente. Aphrodita pasando del asunto y jugando con una de sus rosas, y con una cara de fastidio todo el tiempo. Shaka y Mu sopesando todas las posibilidades, al igual que el Patriarca. El Caballero de Capricornio creía que las decisiones de la diosa no tenían que ser sometidas al criterio de nadie más, salvo ella misma y ya estaba otra vez declarando su total devoción hacia su persona, irónico teniendo en cuenta que diecisiete años atrás casi la mata. Aioria y Camus se miraban insistentemente e intentaban que la reunión se terminara lo más pronto posible, ninguno de los dos discutió su opinión al otro, algo que a Milo le mosqueó, conocía aquellos dos y le extrañaba que aún no se hubieran enzarzado en una batalla verbal como era lo habitual en ocasiones así. Mientras que el bonachón de Aldebarán intentaba apaciguar los ánimos de todos. Su opinión era clara, ya se vería sobre la marcha, no se podían hacer especulaciones.

–Espera Milo, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Shura, que salió tras de él.

Fantástico, con las ganas que tenía de llegar y meterse en la bañera con agua caliente para desentumecer sus músculos. Y ese hombre quiere algo.

–¿Sucede algo Capricornio? –preguntó Milo, deteniéndose junto a uno de las estatuas.

Shura era el único caballero dorado al que se refería siempre por su signo zodiacal y no por su nombre propio. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en su presencia, ni cuando era niño, había algo en esa penetrante mirada negra que le incomodaba y tenía la sensación extraña y desagradable.

–Debes dejar de comportarte de esa manera, es una deshonra hacia la Diosa. Ella es nuestra prioridad, ha de tener nuestra incondicional devoción y servicio. No quiero tener que tomar las medidas oportunas al respecto –dijo el pelinegro–. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

–Tenía un apretón, por eso he salido de la reunión. ¿Acaso querías que me aguantase? –dijo Milo sonriendo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras que conducían a las diferentes casa de los caballeros dorados.

Shura quedó totalmente descolocado por la respuesta del más joven. Una habilidad innata en Milo, desconcertar a la gente. Aunque se recuperó enseguida y siguió al más joven de los caballeros de oro, dándole alcance enseguida.

–Me refiero a lo que tenéis tú y Camus –dijo Shura poniéndose delante de Milo, impidiéndole el paso para que continuara descendiendo las escaleras.

–Metete en tus propios asuntos –siseó Milo y esquivó al hombre.

Sabía que Capricornio estaba en contra de que se establecieran relaciones por parte de los caballeros que pudiesen opacar la lealtad hacia Atenea. Algo totalmente ridículo ya que eran caballeros de Atenea y conocían muy bien cual era su deber. El tener una relación que iba más allá de la amistad con un compañero de armas no les entorpecía en sus funciones, al menos no era su caso.

–Entiendo que tengas ese tipo de necesidades fisiológicas, es algo natural. Pero ese tipo de relaciones deben ser puntuales –dijo empezando a caminar a su lado–. No te deshonres Milo.

–¿Qué parte de "metete en tus propios asuntos" no has entendido? –preguntó enfurecido el caballero de la octava casa y agarró del cuello a Shura, quien ni se inmutó–. Soy un excelente caballero de oro, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así y mucho menos lo que debo hacer o no. Ahora somos iguales, Capricornio.

–De acuerdo, ya sé como debo actuar al respecto –dijo Shura, quien agarró la mano que sujetaba su cuello y la apartó de él, para luego volver a ascender la escalinata en dirección al Palacio del Patriarca.

Al Caballero de Escorpio no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera hacer el custodio de la décima casa, tanto Camus como él sabían cuidarse de personas como él. Recordaba como Aioria había tenido sus problemas también debido a esa supuesta no-relación, como decía su amigo, que tenía con una de las amazonas de plata, Marin, la maestra de Seiya. Pero antes de que volvieran a la vida Marin dejó la orden, con el beneplácito de Atenea, para cuidar a su hermano que había resultado muy dañado en su enfrentamiento con Artemisa, sin lugar a dudas Aioria la echaba de menos. Y había muchos más a los que Shura había llamado la atención.

Las relaciones sexuales, tanto homosexuales (las más normales, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría eran hombres) como heterosexuales, estaban permitidas en la Orden, que la diosa fuera virgen no significaba que tenían porque serlo los que la servían. Sin embargo, las sentimentales, era otra cosa, estaban permitidas siempre y cuando ese amor no opacara al de Atenea. Pero en cambio lo que sino estaba permitido era que esas relaciones tuvieran fruto, clara alusión, de que no se pueden tener hijos. Y como siempre el encargado de velar por ello, era Capricornio, aunque Shura estaba llevando las cosas un poco más drásticas de lo que habían sido sus antecesores.

* * *

El teléfono de la cabina pública no dejaba de sonar.

El aspecto que presentaba el lugar no tenía nada que ver con la zona industrial que había sido, totalmente abandonado y destruido, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un lugar que se encontraba en un conflicto bélico, nada más lejos de la realidad. El lugar estaba a pocos más de veinte kilómetros de la ciudad de Londres. Hacía unas horas no presentaba este aspecto, sino otro muy diferente donde las naves industriales y las fábricas estaban en un buen estado y no eran ese amasijo de hierros, así como el fuego por todas partes y un humo negro y espeso, seguramente tóxico, ascendía en columnas monstruosas.

De pronto el teléfono dejó de sonar, alguien había descolgado.

–Ya podéis venir a buscarme. Avisad al Primer Ministro de que ha habido una explosión en una de las naves que contenía productos tóxicos, debe evacuar las poblaciones cercanas. Así podremos corregir este pequeño fallo de cálculo –hablaba por el auricular un joven, un adolescente que no aparentaba más de catorce años, de cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían blancos y con unos ojos verdes muy claros.

–¡No te enojes hermana! Cómo iba a suponer que el muy cabrón no se dejará matar tan fácilmente. Me pareció un buen lugar para luchar, no había personas –gimoteó el menor.

–¿Caristeas está muerto? Al final nos hemos cargado al incompetente ese –dijo peinándose el flequillo hacia atrás.

–Entonces, quién lo ha matado. Seguro que un parásito igual que él. ¡Maldito inútil! –dijo sacudiéndose el polvo que había en su ropa–. ¿Arma desconocida? ¿Desangrado? Esa es una forma muy poética de morir.

–¡No me gusta Italia! ¡No quiero ir! –gritó y colgó el teléfono, el cual volvió a sonar enseguida. Aunque dejó que sonara tres tonos antes de volver a coger el auricular–. Siento haberte colgado. No me grites, hermana. Iré a Heathrow y cogeré el primer avión que salga para alguna ciudad cerca de Nápoles. No entiendo por qué tiene que ir uno de nosotros a averiguar que le ha pasado a ese bastardo. Ya te llamaré cuando llegue– y colgó el teléfono otra vez.

En menos de dos minutos dos helicópteros de asalto sobrevolaban la zona y aterrizaban a escaso metros del adolescente. Varios hombres descendieron de ellos, vestidos como para entrar en combate con unas extrañas corazas blancas y armas que parecían rifles con una bayoneta.

–La Unidad siete a su servicio, señor –dijo el único de los hombres que vestía de forma casual, muy alto y con una impresionaste musculatura, a pesar de las ropas oscuras.

–Encargaros de los cuerpos y limpiar cualquier rastro que nos involucre. Antoine llévame al aeropuerto Heathrow. Vamos a Italia –dijo el joven, subiendo a uno de los helicópteros. Mientras que aquel hombre daba instrucciones a los demás y también subía con él.

–¿Todo bien, señor? –preguntó al ver la molestia en aquel rostro que tenía aún demasiados rasgos infantiles.

–¡No me gusta Italia! –refunfuño el joven–. ¡Estúpido Caristeas! ¿No podías haberte muerto en otro sitio?

_________________________________________________________

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.

En este capítulo las cosas no avanzaron todo lo que quería, debía estar más centrado en Milo pero me pareció que debía presentar un poco a los demás personajes y cómo son sus relaciones entre ellos.

Pueden que encuentren algún cuadrito, es por culpa del programa que ha sustituído la mayoría de los guiones por cuadritos, me parece que los he quitado todos. A veces suceden cosas así a la hora de publicar aquí, así como en otros sitios. Disculpen las molestias, si me he dejado alguno sin corregir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente son de su creador (Masami Kuramada), así como las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno en la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: Es un fic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) por tanto algo alejado del canon. Si por algún motivo consideras que este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias. **_

* * *

Capítulo III

—Simplemente perfecta —dijo Aphrodita al observar la flor que acababa de cortar del arbusto—.Sin duda has superado a tus hermanas, tu fragancia, tu color, tu textura…

—¡Es una jodida rosa más!—bufó su tosco compañero e interrumpiendo las alabazas del otro, quien le miró amenazante—. Se lo has dicho a todas las que has cortado desde que he llegado. Escuchar esa bobería una vez puede tener un pase, ¡pero es la séptima mierda de perfecta fragancia, color y no sé que otras gilipolleces!. Me aburre oírte decir toda esa sarta de sandeces, es agotador y deprimente. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es prestarme atención a m, ni siquiera me has saludado desde que he llegado, y eso es imperdonable, pues yo soy muchísimo mejor y más importante que cualquier florecita de esas.

—¡Por todos los dioses Cosimo! ¡Cállate!—gritó furibundo el hermoso caballero y al acto le lanzó la rosa roja que acababa de cortar, la cual fue esquivada por los pelos por el guardián de la cuarta casa—.¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estas maravillas son simples florecitas? ¡Cómo osas insultarlas con tu vulgaridad!

—¡Uy qué mal! Aphrodita no me has dado. Estás haciéndote viejo —dijo con sorna el hombre moreno.

—Esa no era mi intención. Si hubiera querido que mi rosa te alcanzase, ahora estarías padeciendo los efectos del veneno, revolviéndote en el suelo por el dolor. Mereces un castigo por menospreciar mis obras de arte. Pero luego pienso que tú nunca vas a entender ningún tipo de arte que no tenga algo de macarro, por lo que no tiene sentido malgastar una de mis maravillosas rosas en ti —dijo el caballero de Piscis centrándose de nuevo en el rosal, al cual trataba con mimo.

—¡Oye has sido tú quien me ha dicho que viniera! Esperaba algo de hospitalidad de tu parte. No sé, quizás unos pastelitos, un té, una de esas cursilerías que tanto te gustan. Pero desde luego no esto, escucharte piropear a tus rosas y verte hacer de jardinero —dijo sentándose en un banco de piedra del jardín—. Sabes, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer hoy, que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

—Te había citado para que estuvieras aquí un poco más tarde. Si te has presentado antes de lo previsto es que te estabas aburriendo y no has encontrado a nadie a quien incordiar —comentó Aphrodita, sonriéndole a su compañero que fruncía el seño molesto al verse descubierto—. Así que, estate sentadito allí y no hables hasta que yo no termine con mi creación.

El de cabellos azul turquesa continuó con su labor bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Aunque el primero era plenamente consciente que el silencio no duraría mucho.

Deathmask era un experto en observar el comportamiento de los demás, además de esa asombrosa memoria para recordar detalles que a la mayoría de las personas pasan desapercibidos y eso sin contar con esa intuición infalible que le había sacado de más de un apuro, permitiéndole seguir con vida. Desde que había llegado no había podido evitar darse cuenta que a pesar de que la túnica holgada que llevaba su amigo, sus músculos estaban tensados y a pesar de la aparente delicadeza con la que trataba las rosas, estaba siendo algo brusco con ellas, el Aphrodita que él conocía haría aquello con más esmero y cuidado. También estaba el hecho de que quisiera hablar con él, de citarle a una hora determinada en su templo y además el mensaje que nadie le viera. Todo ello le llevaba a una conclusión, Aphrodita estaba enfadado y molestó por algo, bastante, ya que como Milo y él mismo, no solían mostrar sus emociones reales fácilmente, de hecho Aphrodita era el mejor de los tres en disfrazarlas, aunque en su presencia solía ser más sincero.

—Vas a decirme por qué estás crispado o voy a tener que averiguarlo —dijo acercándose a su compañero. El silencio es elocuente—. Desde luego tiene que ver con algo que te importa. Y a ti sólo te importan cuatro cosas en la vida, tu orgullo, tus rosas, por supuesto yo —la expresión crispada del hermoso hombre hizo que el otro se rectificase inmediatamente —, bueno, tus amigos, que todo se reduce a Milo y servidor, porque seamos realista somos los únicos que aguantamos tus gili…

—Te recomiendo que no sigas por allí, Cosimo —dijo mostrándole una rosa negra y con intención de no fallar en esta ocasión.

—¡Oye!. Quieres dejarme de llamar así, hace años que mi nombre es Deathmask, si quieres te lo deletreo para que esa linda cabecita lo recuerde —le espetó el caballero de cáncer y ahora tuvo que esquivar unas cuantas rosas negras, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

—¡Qué carácter! ¿De qué estaba hablando? —meditó un segundo—. ¡Ah, sí! Y por último, la falta de información y control —continuó comentando el italiano—. Sobre todo esto, te está convirtiendo en un ser muy quejumbroso. Te corroe no saber, no te gusta ir a tientas, necesitas saberlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¿Y a ti no te molesta?

—Sólo un poquito. Aunque debo reconocer que antes, cuando mandaba el Saga divertido, sabíamos todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario, hasta lo más ínfimo, e incluso, hubo momentos en que eras tú quien le susurraba a su oído —dijo acercándose a su compañero de nuevo—. Pero ahora, todo es diferente y tú no puedes soportar que se te deje a un lado y que tus informantes hayan sido remplazados por gente…, digamos, no muy afín a ti. ¿Has probado regalarle rosas? —le sugirió tomando una de las rosas recién cortadas.— A las mujeres les gusta que se les obsequien con ellas. ¡Ups! Me parece que no sería una buena idea, ya que las tuyas son un poco nocivas para la salud. No creo que Atenea apreciase el regalo.

—¿Ya has terminado de parlotear?. Además, Atenea nunca ha sido el problema de nuestra situación de incomunicación sobre los asuntos del Santuario. Pero esto no durará mucho tiempo —Aphrodita caminó hacia el interior del templo de piscis con paso rápido, seguido de cerca por Deathmask. Al llegar a los cuartos interiores, el hermoso hombre sacó de un compartimento secreto en la pared una serie de pergaminos y se los mostró a su compañero.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Nuevos sirvientes, nuevos informadores. ¿Sabes que esto es traición?

—Por supuesto que no, esto es ojear unos papeles que alguien descuidó guardar correctamente —dijo Aphrodita, colocando las rosas cortadas en un jarrón de cristal transparente.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu perspectiva de ver las cosas —dijo riendo Deathmask y empezó a leer el contenido de los documentos—. Cada día me parece más interesante nuestro traidor convertido en héroe. Así que, es a él quien le interesa todo este asunto de la diplomacia.

—No sé por qué quiere que Atenea establezca ese tipo de relaciones y con tanta premura. Es algo inusual, pero toda esta era en que vivimos es completamente fuera de lo común, resucitar después de la batalla contra Hades, el cual fue vencido y asesinado, algo que jamás había ocurrido.

—Mejor no recordemos las consecuencias de aquello, encerrado en ese monolito, se me hizo eterno. No quiero pensar en ello. Todos juntos y sin espacio personal, todos dándome por saco. Milo ignorándome y estando con esos capullos.

—Yo sin embargo no dejó de darle vueltas y preguntarme, dónde estaba él cuando estuvieron todas nuestras almas encerradas juntas en la prisión de los dioses, teníamos que estar todos los caballeros de oro juntos y el Patriarca de este tiempo, incluso el alma de Kanon estaba con nosotros y eso que sólo fue caballero, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día?. Pero la suya no. Cuando "resucitamos" todos, aparecimos en el Santuario, él apareció una semana después.

—Desde luego, son cuestiones de lo más interesante —Deathmask se sentó en el mullido sofá y cogió un dulce de la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. Este tipo de cosas nunca faltaban en la Casa de Piscis—. Supongo que tú también te habrás percatado de esas incongruencias en su estado físico.

—Sí, a lo que me lleva a pensar algo que ni siquiera se puede decir en voz alta. Aunque no hemos sido los únicos que nos hemos dado cuenta, Géminis también.

—Él no cuenta. Demasiados remordimientos, si le decimos lo que sospechamos es capaz de tacharnos de traidores y matarnos al instante. ¡Joder cómo echo de menos al antiguo, este Saga es un muermo!.

—Es pronto para buscar aliados, además antes hay que averiguar lo que planea —comentó Aphrodita, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Deathmask y también cogía uno de los dulces—. Tú no tienes algo que contarme.

—No —negó Cáncer con rapidez, como un autoreflejo.

—Está bien —dio un mordisco pequeño a la pasta, saboreándolo con parsimonia—. La próxima vez que te pregunte me lo contarás, no me obligues a hacerte a hablar —le sonrió de tal forma que Deathmask sintió un escalofrío, claro que jamás reconocería que su amigo y confidente era capaz de provocar dicha sensación en él.

—Creo que es un buen momento para que te marches —dijo nuevamente el caballero de piscis al oír los pasos apresurados de los sirvientes que regresaban antes de lo esperado para continuar con sus tareas. La próxima vez debía encargarles más cosas, ya que se ve que estos al menos son competentes y no como los anteriores.

—Te veo donde siempre esta noche, necesitamos un poco de diversión —dijo yéndose por donde había venido, no sin antes escuchar las palabras del guardián de la casa.

—Me lo pensaré. Tu idea de diversión no me seduce, ya que se reduce alcohol y juego.

Al irse el hombre de tez oscura, Aphrodita se levantó del mullido sofá y guardó los pergaminos en otro lugar más inaccesible para cualquiera que no quisiera perder la vida en el intento. Pensaba que su enfado disminuiría al contarle sus sospechas a su amigo, pero había tenido el efecto contrario, no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas y sabía que Cáncer tramaba algo en que él no era partícipe e involucraba a su apreciado amigo Milo, conocedor de secretos que nadie más sabía. Tal vez el guardián de la octava casa le diría algo, pero desde que regresó de esa misión tan simple de la cual se había informado, algo en él no estaba del todo bien y se había vuelto un poco menos comunicativo y estaba ensimismado más de lo normal. Parecía afectado por algo, aquello producía una inmensa curiosidad en Aphrodita y algo de preocupación, Escorpio era un caballero letal y sanguinario, sus cualidades le convertían en un ejecutor, pero también tenía su propio sentido de la moral y el honor, que siempre prevalecía ante cualquier orden. ¿Acaso había hecho algo en esta última misión que había ido en contra de sus principios e ideales? Podía ser.

Hacía tiempo que los golpes de su amigo no le dolían como hoy. Se conocían desde niños, los dos eran griegos aunque el más joven no lo habla al principio, y cuando lo hacía era en una lengua extranjera que nadie entendía salvo Saga, el aprendiz de Géminis, pero aún así se comunicaban. El protegido por el futuro guardián de la tercera casa era muy expresivo en sus gestos y expresiones, en especial esos ojos azul violáceos que le parecían tan bonitos y nunca ha vuelto a encontrar unos como estos. Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, entre peleas y risas, siempre compitiendo entre ellos para ver quién era mejor, tan impulsivos que eran –y son– una constante competición en ver quién podía conseguir los logros antes y superar al otro, daba igual en que, tanto si consistía en hacer flexiones como en comer más patatas o quien llegaba más lejos meando. Siguieron siendo amigos incluso después del incidente de su hermano, hecho que le convirtió en un paria en la orden, su amigo tenía un desarrollado instinto de fidelidad y amistad, siempre recordará las palabras del aprendiz de Escorpio:

—_Vale, eres el hermano de un traidor, ¿y qué?_

Esas simples palabras y su odio hacia su hermano le ayudaron a seguir adelante. Claro que a partir de ese momento empezó a llamarle hermano de un traidor y a dudar de sus capacidades para ser un caballero al servicio de la Diosa, al menos eso era de palabra. Siempre estaba allí ayudándole, explicándole cosas del cosmos y el séptimo sentido que su maestro le había contado. Fue el primero, por no decir el único, que le felicito cuando consiguió su armadura de oro.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que lo viera escondido detrás de Saga hacía tantos años ya de eso, había cosas que no cambiaban, el color de los ojos de su amigo y que la impulsividad, en especial en él mismo, podían jugarle malas pasadas. No, si al final tendría que darle la razón a Shaka; "_Ser tan impulsivo va a ser tu perdición_" le había dicho varias veces el sexto custodio.

Por eso ahora estaba aquí, teniendo un combate de entrenamiento, hacía más de una hora que lo había iniciado y la última acción por parte de su adversario le había indicado que se tomaba el combate de entrenamiento muy en serio, demasiado. El muy cabrón le había lanzado una de sus "agujas", sólo le había rozado levemente por encima de su hombro, apenas un rasguño, pero como escocía y dolía. ¿Acaso quería que él también se pusiera serio? ¿Podían desencadenar la lucha de los mil días en lo que se supone es un ejercitación de músculos y destreza entre compañeros? ¿Por qué querría algo así? Repasa Aioria que puede haber molestado a tu susceptible amigo. ¡Oh, mierda!

Maldita la hora que le propuso entrenar con él de esta forma, ese era su plan. ¡Maldita confianza y orgullo!¡Ingenuo! Cómo había podido pensar que el enfado de su mejor amigo se había disipado tan fácilmente. ¡Con lo vengativo que era el Escorpión! Definitivamente tendría que ponerse serio o quedaría fatal ante su adorado hermano mayor que no tardaría mucho en aparecerse por allí, ya que habían quedado para entrenar también. ¡Bravo Aioria! ¡La culpa es de Camus!

Esta situación es su responsabilidad. Tal vez si en el pasado no hubiera estado tan absorto en su propia desgracia cuando era más joven, se hubiera dado cuenta que su apreciado amigo, que con el paso de los años no sólo dejó crecer su pelo en un ensortijada melena, sino también se hizo más poderoso y veloz de lo que jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir, su mundo también crecía. Un extranjero entrometido empezó a acaparar la atención y el poco tiempo del que disponía su único amigo. Desde el primer momento que se encontró con ese inexpresivo niño lo que sintió hacia él fue…, bueno odio es una palabra un poco fuerte y ese no era el sentimiento, ya que lo tenía bien identificado, era animadversión y fue mutuo. ¡Estúpido, frio, estirado francés y que se cree poseedor de la verdad absoluta! Con el paso del tiempo ocurrió lo inimaginable, el intruso se convirtió en el amante de su amigo, algo que no comprendía cómo era posible si uno era un témpano de hielo y el otro era fuego y veneno. Estaba seguro que su amigo de la infancia sufriría al final, la relación no duraría, aunque ya llevaran un par de años, incluso su relación sobrevivió a la distancia.

Hace unos días los dos, el señor de los hielos y él, habían tenido un intercambió, no de palabras, sino de otra cosa que había dejado marcas en sus cuerpos, de hecho a él aún le dolía el costado izquierdo. ¿Y por qué todo aquello? Explicación muy simple, siempre es un placer machacar al custodio de la onceaba casa, aunque en realidad quedaran siempre en iguales condiciones. Daba igual en que fuera, si en palabra o en acción. Antes, por suerte, Camus no pasaba mucho tiempo en el Santuario, pero ahora se había quedado permanente allí. ¿Por qué no volvía allí?

—Aioria, por qué no hacemos las cosas más interesante —sugirió su contrincante y juraría que sus ojos tenían ese brillo rojizo que sólo veía en las peleas serias—. Será divertido.

El concepto de diversión en un combate para su amigo equivalía al sufrimiento lento y agonizante del contrincante, que terminaba normalmente en rendición o muerte. No tenía nada en contra de ello, salvo en este momento que se enfrentaban. Ni loco se iba a rendir. Pero tampoco la opción de fin de la existencia le agradaba más, uno se tiene cierta estima. Pero él no se iba a echarse atrás, jamás aceptaría que su amigo le atemorizaba y le hacía temer por su integridad física. Él ignoraría todo eso, así como el palpitante dolor en su hombro que ya sentía entumecida toda la zona y se expandía.

—Tienes razón Milo, el calentamiento hasta hora ha estado bien. ¿Qué propones? —preguntó seguro. Oh por Atenea, esa ha sido la "sonrisa" del sanguinario, esa que pone cuando sabe que ha conseguido su objetivo. Ahora está realmente preocupado, pero antes muerto que echarse para atrás, él saldría victorioso. Claro, si la diosa Fortuna le brindaba su bendición.

—Primero, limitemos el área de lucha a treinta metros cuadrados —dijo señalando cuatro puntos en concreto. Un espacio muy pequeño, demasiado cerca el uno del otro—. Si alguno de los dos sale de dicho espacio, pierde.

Perfecto. Sacar a Milo de dicho espacio será sencillo, sólo tenía que atraparle y golpearle. Ya que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, normalmente ganaba, siempre que le apresara, pues no olvidaba que no había nadie más veloz que el guardián de la octava casa.

—¿Y segundo? —preguntó curioso el león dorado.

—Ningún ataque especial —respondió el joven al tiempo que se amarraba el pelo en una cola alta. Miró a su compañero parecía no entender muy bien lo que acaba de decir—Técnicas básicas, como cuando éramos aprendices.

—Sí —gritó eufórico Aioria al tiempo que alzaba los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria. No más jodidas "agujas". Pero tendría que haberse dado cuenta que la expresión de su amigo se había vuelto más sombría.

—¡Aquí voy! —anunció el Escorpión. Antes de que Aioria se diera cuenta su amigo le había golpeado en la boca del estómago y luego en la mandíbula haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio—. Y tercero, si tú pierdes pedirás disculpas a Camus por comportarte como un crio y jamás volveréis a intentar vuestras diferencias de esta forma —no hacía falta especificar.

—¿Y si gano yo, él me pedirá disculpas? —la idea de pedir disculpas al señor del hielo le horrorizaba. Él no había hecho nada malo.

—Simplemente te comportarás como el caballero de oro que se supone que eres y no más un …—Milo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el movimiento sorpresivo de las piernas de Aioria le había hecho caer al suelo, para ponerse sobre él, apresándolo.

A pesar que los dos tienen constituciones físicas parecidas, Milo es menos musculoso y más liviano de lo que aparenta, allí debe residir el secreto de su velocidad.

—¡Voy a ganar! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer después de tantos años —dijo feliz el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

—No seas ridículo, gatito —dijo el supuesto vencido que con un movimiento se zafó de su opresor y puso algo de distancia. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y su mirada parecía letal—. Esto acaba de empezar.

Aioria podía sentir una ráfaga de poder y calor provenir de él, pero no había cosmos alguno a su alrededor. Igual que cuando eran niños, mientras él se esforzaba tanto en concentrar su cosmos para destruir las enormes rocas, Milo lo hacía sin esfuerzo, como algo natural. Escuchó comentarios del tipo que el nuevo aprendiz era un prodigio, todo el mundo tenía mucha curiosidad en saber en que llegaría a convertirse, incluso su hermano le miraba en aquella época de forma curiosa e inquisitiva.

—Hola chicos —saludó el recién llegado. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de un tercero que los observaba desde hacía unos minutos—. Vaya Milo estás sangrando.

El león dorado puedo ver como un hilo de sangre por el lateral de su cuello manchando la camisa desgastada. ¿Una herida en la nuca?

—No es nada Aiorios —dijo Milo tocándose detrás—. Alguna piedra afilada —el herido estaba mirando fijamente la mano manchada con su propia sangre, más bien ensimismado en ello.

—Déjame ver —se ofreció el arquero, acercándose a él.

Cuando iba a tocarle Aiorios, Milo lo apartó de un manotazo, separándose de él y gritó algo en aquella lengua que Aioria no había vuelto a oír en años. La expresión en el rostro de su amigo era de terror y estaba lívido.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó una cuarta voz. ¿Cómo es que tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia? Acaso estaba escondido.

—No pasa nada Saga —aseguró el guardián de la novena casa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Buscaba a Milo para recordarle que hoy él tiene guardia conmigo, deberíamos hablar para organizarnos esta noche —explicó Saga—. ¿Es un buen momento? —pregunto al que él consideraba su hermano más pequeño.

—Tan bueno como cualquier otro —contestó Milo quien ya había recobrado su compostura e iba al encuentro del Caballero de Géminis—. Ya nos veremos Aioria —quien asintió simplemente.

Los dos hombres se fueron juntos, no sin antes los más mayores cruzasen miradas. Aioria no comprendía que acababa de suceder.

—¿Ocurre algo con Milo? No me digas que no, le conozco y él jamás había mostrado ese semblante.

—Supongo que revivió un recuerdo —murmuró Aiorios.

—¿Qué tipo de recuerdo? —cuestionó el menor.

—Cuando nos conocimos, después de todo yo le traje aquí —respondió.

—No lo entiendo.

—Olvídalo. No pasa nada —dijo Aiorios, dando por terminada la conversación. Se quedó observando por donde se habían ido los otros dos.

El menor de los dos hombres, conocía a su hermano. No iba a continuar hablando del tema y él no se atrevería a hacer más preguntas, pero allí había algo que no le gustaba nada.

Una orden es una obligación que una persona impone a otra sin que quepa el rechazo de cumplirla, al menos él no podía, nunca había sido un rebelde y no iba a empezar ahora. Es por eso que estaba aquí, sintiéndose un tanto desubicado en esta fiesta con gente ajena a su mundo. Jamás pensó que tuviera que socializar en esta misión que parecía tan sencilla, no le entrenaron para ello, sino más bien todo lo contrario, frialdad e indiferencia frente a los demás era lo que le habían inculcado desde que fue reclutado, hacía ya más de quince años.

—Al menos podrías intentar divertirte. No es tan difícil, estoy seguro que si lo intentas tú también puedes, no hace falta que sonrías—bromeó su compañero de armas, quien a diferencia de él si parecía disfrutar de la situación.

—No hemos venido a esto. Tenemos una misión, proteger a nuestra diosa. Una vez que se hubiera llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio con la Fundación Delacroix debíamos regresar al Santuario. Sin embargo estamos aquí celebrando nuestro éxito en las negociaciones y "socializando" —su voz era de reproche y eso que no había sido su intención en ningún momento.

—Se te olvida la segunda misión encomendada, Atenea ha dicho que nos divirtamos y disfrutemos de la fiesta —dijo el alto y fornido hombre quien miraba a unas mujeres que le observaban—. Sabes creo que voy a socializar con aquellas bellas damas —y antes que su compañero pudiera decir algo, Aldebarán ya estaba hablando con ellas.

Observó que Atenea estaba hablando animadamente con uno de los miembros de Delacroix, acompañada del su fiel Caballero de Pegaso, quien tenía cara de aburrirse mucho. Su enorme compañero estaba allí, por lo que se decidió por salir al jardín, tal vez inspeccionarlo y comprobar que todo seguía bien, era la perfecta excusa para salir de allí.

Nunca se ha sentido cómodo en los lugares con mucha gente y ruido. Siempre ha preferido la soledad o la compañía de gente de su agrado, aunque la lista es muy reducida. Un poco de silencio me permitiría pensar un poco y estar tranquilo, después de todo, los miembros y el presidente de la Fundación Delacroix no le habían dado un respiro, básicamente ha llevado él las negociaciones y ha tratado con ellos desde el momento que dio inició el primer contacto, debe decir que están muy bien organizados y tienen muy claro que es lo que pueden hacer. Todo había ido más rápido de lo esperado.

No tenía nada en contra de esta nueva "política" del Santuario, aunque no estaba muy a su favor tampoco. Después de todo es un cambió muy drástico al asilamiento y secretismo que siempre ha caracterizado a la Orden del Zodiaco, más bien eran conocidos como una leyenda y creía que debería seguir así, rodeados de ese misterio y un heroísmo tan perfecto que resultaba ser irreal. Porque en ocasiones, por no decir siempre, las realidades no son del agrado de la mayoría, la sociedad tal y como es ahora les tacharía de torturadores, sádicos, amorales y un sinfín de adjetivos a cual peor. Pues los dos mundos son tan diferentes y opuestos. Las buenas intenciones no son suficientes y los medios para conseguir sus objetivos son a los ojos de este mundo, tan drásticos, al final las peleas se imponen, esperemos que la razón las apoye, de lo contrario no quería ni imaginarlo.

Se buscó en los bolsillos del traje alquilado un puro al que llevarse a la boca, como si por alguna extraña circunstancia fuera a aparecer allí. En estos momentos le encantaría tener uno, lo cual le recuerda que debe comprar algunos, Milo se deshizo de todos, menos mal que su enfado por el combate que había tenido con Aiora no fue a más, con la mala leche que gastaba. Aunque con él nunca se sabe. Se replanteó volver a dentro con la gente pero no he visto a nadie fumar, hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas. Le parece que su amante tiene razón, ya no está de moda. Sabe muy bien que el tabaco es perjudicial y puedo desarrollar un cáncer. Pero seamos realistas, es un caballero de oro, no esperaba pasar de los veinte, de hecho fue así. El hecho de resucitar es otro asunto diferente.

De pronto oye una voz femenina que habla en ruso, curioso, pero no se oye a nadie más. Ve sentada en un banco de piedra a una mujer que lleva un vestido de cóctel color azul, está hablando por uno de esos teléfonos móviles, pero lo que le llama la atención es lo que hay en su mano izquierda, un cigarrillo. Tal vez si que tenga que socializar con alguien después de todo.

Se acercó a ella de tal forma que le vea enseguida, no quiere asustarla apareciendo de repente a su lado. Cuando ella le ve, le sonríe. Le ha reconocido y yo a ella, es la secretaria del anciano señor Delacroix, el creador de la Fundación y su actual presidente. Se despide y cuelga su teléfono. Su nombre es… no lo recuerda.

—Perdone que la interrumpa —le dice en ruso, cosa que a ella le causa sorpresa.

—¿Necesita algo señor Camus? —le pregunta ella también en ruso.

—Mentiría si dijera que no —le contestó continuando hablando en ruso—. Pero puede darme un cigarrillo, por favor.

—No faltaría más, ¿o acaso prefiere un habano? —le sugiere ella, quien ha sacado de su minúsculo bolso un puro. Ahora es él quien está sorprendido.

—Sí, por favor. Muchas gracias —agradeció cuando ella se lo dio, así como el cortapuros y un encendedor. A pesar de los años que lleva fumando, habito que heredó seguramente de su abuelo, y que practicaba siempre de forma esporádica, la primera calada le marea un poco pero al mismo tiempo le relaja.

—Usted es como mi prometido, disfrutan de los puros, ¿no? —él asiente y ella continua hablando con voz melodiosa—. Yo a pesar de ser una fumadora empedernida, jamás le he encontrado el que a esto —dice señalando el objeto oscuro entre los dedos del hombre.

—Es uno de los pocos vicios que tengo, este es uno que práctico muy poco y a escondidas —las últimas palabras han sido más bien un susurro.

—¿Acaso es en realidad un camarada señor Camus? —le pregunta—. Su ruso es muy bueno para no ser nativo.

—No, soy francés. Pero he vivido más tiempo en la antigua Unión Soviética que en mi propio país —le responde. Es curioso hablar con esta mujer se le hace muy sencillo, lo normal hubiera sido haberse ido una vez que hubiera encendido el habano y no sentarse a su lado, y sobretodo, mucho menos contarle algo personal de su persona. Simplemente se siente a gusto con su presencia, no se compara a estar con Milo o Hyoga, pero es agradable estar con ella.

—¿A usted se le hacen pesadas estas fiestas como a mí? —simplemente asentí—. Yo ya debería estar acostumbrada a ellas, siempre para recaudar fondos y así continuar con nuestro trabajo. Pero tengo un límite y esta semana ha sido un poco estresante. Por cierto mi nombre es Olga Petronova, me parece que no habíamos sido presentados formalmente.

Ella extiende su mano hacia él, quien la estrecha correspondiendo su saludo y cuando ella se lo devuelve su apretón es firme y estira un poco hacia ella.

—Yo soy simplemente Camus.

—Como el escritor Albert Camus—comenta ella—. Me gusta su obra, en especial "El extranjero".

—He leído todo lo que escribió, es interesante.

Están los dos unos instantes en silencio, dedicándose a su particular vicio. Hasta que ella vuelve a hablar de nuevo.

—Dígame simplemente Camus, realmente su Fundación Palas está tan comprometida con el bien para la humanidad como han hecho creer a mi jefe o aún queda algo de la Fundación Kido en ustedes —le pregunta directamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada es limpia y parece que es capaz de leer la verdad en ellos—. Después de todo, los antecedentes están allí. Hubo un gran escándalo con la Kido el año pasado, todo aquello que hicieron de adoptar huérfanos para luego enviarlos a entrenar a lugares por todo el globo terráqueo, de los cuales muchos no volvieron con vida, para luego los supervivientes combatir por una armadura de oro delante de las cámaras de medio mundo. Las organizaciones proinfacia y derechos humanos se despacharon a gusto con ustedes y las denuncias fueron incontables. Además no olvidemos toda aquella malversación de fondos.

—Saori Kido daría su vida por el bienestar de la humanidad, son notables los programas de ayuda, así como los logros que ha conseguido en este último año, algo que ustedes no han podido ni en veinte años —no podía mentir diciéndole que no teníamos nada que ver, cuando yo mismo entrené a uno de esos muchachos cuyo combate fue trasmitido por la televisión. Eso fue una imprudencia gravísima de Saori, pero que puedes esperar de una chiquilla que ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad y unos idiotas que la asesoraban.

Ella se queda callada observándolo minuciosamente, al tiempo que deja consumir su cigarrillo en la mano. No pestañea y Camus puede apreciar las largas pestañas negras como su cabello que enmarcan sus ojos verdes.

—Le creo, veo una posible colaboración fructífera entre nuestras organizaciones en el futuro. No obstante, si en algún momento los intereses de nuestras fundaciones entrasen en conflicto, mejor no quiera que eso ocurra —amenazó ella, al tiempo que sonreía.

En esos momentos su sonrisa no me pareció para nada gentil, había algo que hacía que me sintiese seriamente amenazado por mi integridad y la de mi propia diosa. Eso no era posible, sé quien soy, me enfrentado a los mismísimos dioses a seres que con chasquido de sus dedos destruyen montañas. Pero, ¿por qué este temor incomprensible? No había sentido un cosmos ni nada que se le asemejara, sin embargo…

—Querida Olga, no interrumpo nada, ¿verdad? —dice el recién llegado. Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos cincuenta y pico, alto, de cabellos marrones y cortos, sus ojos son azules y sus facciones son algo duras. Sin embargo algo en su rostro se le hace familiar.

—Usted nunca es una molestia —dice ella, quien se levanta a darle dos besos—. Mi acompañante es miembro de la Fundación Palas, se llama Camus. Te presento al padrastro de mi prometido, Oskar Lázsló, quien está muy comprometido en ayudas humanitarias y un gran benefactor de nuestra fundación,

El Caballero de Acuario quien también se había levantado, estrecho la mano de aquel hombre.

—Exageras, simplemente aportó mi granito de arena —dijo restándole importancia—. Todos debemos ayudar un poco en contribuir que la Tierra sea un buen sitio en el que vivir.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlo, pero debo volver a dentro con los míos. Adiós —se despidió de ello. Tanto el hombre como la mujer hicieron lo mismo, luego cada parte fueron en direcciones opuestas. Camus supo en ese momento que se encontrarían de nuevo.

La noche era calurosa, como las anteriores. Era la segunda vez que me había ofrecido voluntario a realizar la ronda nocturna de guardias en este último mes. Hoy le hubiera tocado a Camus, pero debido a su misión, la cual se había alargado más a causa de la decisión de la diosa, yo no he dudado en tomar su lugar. No es que me agraden mucho las patrullas nocturnas, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no dormir más, al menos no soñar. Desde que regresé de Nápoles, no dormía muy bien, porque mis sueños últimamente son una tortura para mí y a medida que pasan los días es mucho peor, parecen más reales y con detalles más claros.

Todas las noches son iguales, sueños de mi pasado, momentos felices con mi familia y luego aquella fatídica tarde en aquella cabaña a las afueras del pueblo de montaña, escondida en el bosque, nuestro hogar. Algunas veces eran imágenes nítidas, otras borrosas y en ocasiones, cosas sin sentido, como Caristeas riendo con mi madre y yo en una cuna, llamando su atención para que me cogiera en brazos, cosa que hace y me eleva muy alto. Otros son rostros difuminados, otras veces son sonidos, como gritos de angustia y mi nombre gritado por voces, a veces infantiles.

Hacía años que no soñaba con ellos, cuando era pequeño recuerdo que tenía constantes pesadillas y me despertaba gritando en la noche, cosa que molestaba a Saga y a Kanon, éste último, con quien compartía cama, me acurrucaba contra su pecho y me contaba historias de los grandes héroes hasta que me volvía a dormir y siempre después de tomar gran tazón de leche templada con limón y azúcar que preparaba Saga, aunque creo que llevaba algo de valeriana. Pero un día deje de tener pesadillas, empecé a olvidar casi todo mi pasado y mis nuevos "hermanos" desaparecieron, fue entonces que el Patriarca me puso bajo la tutela de mi maestro, un anciano que había enseñado años atrás al difunto Caballero de Escorpio, muerto años antes de mi llegada. De vez en cuando su Ilustrísima venía a visitarnos, de forma inesperada y rápida, incluso cuando estuvimos en Milos.

Pero desde que mate a Caristeas todos aquellos recuerdos y pesadillas han vuelto con más fuerza que antes, no hay noche que no sueñe con mi familia y su muerte. Llevó una semana soñando con el fuego que destruyó la casa de mis padres, pero el escenario cambia de repente y lo que arde es el Santuario. Supongo que son temores de que nos ataquen, temores a perder de nuevo a mi familia porque eso es la gente del Santuario para mí, incluido Capricornio. No todos los miembros de tu familia tienen por caerte bien y el concepto de ese término es muy amplio en las diferentes culturas.

Sé que Camus se ha dado cuenta que me ocurre algo, incluso creo que vigila mi sueño por la noche. Duerme conmigo todas las noches desde hace unos días, no se despega de mí, por un lado me gusta abrir los ojos y ver su rostro, lo que no me gusta es que tenga que dormir tan agarrado a mí y mucho menos que se preocupe o peor que averigüe lo que me sucede. Ya sé que debería contarle lo que hice en aquella ciudad, pero me lo recriminaría. Supongo que hay cosas que es mejor guardárselas para uno mismo, sé que también lo hace, jamás habló de la muerte de Isaac, ni tampoco de lo que le sucedió a su maestro.

Tal vez si contara lo que me sucede a alguien sería bueno para mí, pero no puedo, en realidad no quiero. Ya lo superaré, como otras cosas que me han sucedido a lo largo de mi vida. Es mejor que nadie sepa lo que ocurrió en mi misión, doy gracias de que Deathmask no preguntase ni pidiera detalles de lo que aconteció.

Aunque las pesadillas no son lo único de mi pasado que ha regresado, también los recuerdos lo han hecho, numerosos de ellos y en ocasiones no sé si son reales o son desvariaciones mías, empiezan a influir en mí y no me gusta, me desconcentran. ¿Por qué me ocurre todo esto ahora?

Odio esta situación, me hace sentir débil, como cuando era pequeño. Pero yo ya no soy un niño indefenso como antes, de hecho he vengado a mi familia, matando a su asesino. Desde luego no tengo remordimiento alguno por ello, los haría una y otra vez, hasta quedar satisfecho. Aunque aquella última conversación con aquel asesino, me había dejado inquieto, ¿ a qué se refería con sus palabras o acaso era su último intento para martirizarme?. Mis tres hermanos estaban muertos, Niko, Io y Laertes, vi como sacaban sus cuerpos en aquellas bolsas negras, así como los de mis padres, el fuego lo había destruido todo, incendió que no recuerdo como empezó ni como escape de las llamas, ni de Caristeas que me había atrapado después de degollar a mi madre. Como tampoco recuerdo como salí de allí, tal vez en unos días todo lo vea con claridad y lo rememore todo.

Sin embargo, si he recordado algo que me ha inquietado, entre toda aquella gente, bomberos, guardas forestales y policía, había un joven acompañado con un hombre, ninguno de los dos pertenecía a ninguno de esos grupos de persona, pero el mayor dirigía la situación y el joven, que debía tener la edad de Niko, me dijo que ahora mi nombre era Milo y que iba a tener una nueva familia, que no iba a estar sólo. Ese era Aiorios, ¿por qué estaba allí el futuro Caballero de Sagitario tan lejos de Atenas?. Ni que decir de mi actuación de esta tarde, ha sido como revivir aquello, aunque en aquella ocasión incluso le golpeé, no quería que nadie me tocara, atacaba a todo el mundo que lo intentaba, hasta que me sedaron y ya desperté en mi nuevo hogar, que al principio considere una prisión.

¿Qué diablos me está ocurriendo? Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No puedo comportarme así, de una forma tan inestable. Yo soy Milo, Caballero de Oro del signo de Escorpio, el más letal de todos, un asesino. ¿Qué clase de caballero soy si ni siquiera puedo controlar mis emociones y mis recuerdos me dominan hasta el punto que me hacen revivir mi pasado?

De pronto oigo pasos apresurados, no debe ser un intruso porque no se molesta en ocultar su presencia, debe ser alguien de aquí.

—No haces buena cara Milo —me dice el recién llegado dejando su casco sobre una columna derruida. Siempre me ha llamado la atención las dos caras talladas en los laterales, tan diferentes y al mismo tan iguales.

Me sorprende encontrarlo aquí. Se supone que debía estar inspeccionando los alrededores del Palacio de nuestra diosa y no aquí.

—Estoy bien. A menos que entendiera mal las instrucciones de patrullaje, cosa que dudo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Un poco lejos, ¿no? —inquiero, esperando una respuesta.

—Quería hablar contigo a solas y sin interrupciones, pero últimamente estás muy acompañado en tu casa, ¿acaso se ha mudado a vivir allí?

—Es mi vida y para tu información no se ha mudado —le dije. El hecho de que Camus pasé más de dieciocho horas -sí, las he contado- al día en mi templo envés de estar en el suyo durante estas dos últimas semanas y que la mitad de sus apreciados libros estén esparcidos por toda mi sala, así como otras cosas de uso personal, que diga a los sirvientes que han de comprar para la comida y mi cama huela a su loción de afeitado, no significa que estemos viviendo juntos. Para nada. Simplemente está más tiempo porque mi templo es más interesante y menos frío que el suyo.

—Vuelves a tener pesadillas como antes—no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación y sólo con mirarme no necesita que yo se lo confirme—. Y van en aumento. Además los recuerdos son más intensos. No entiendo qué ha podido pasar para que regresen, tuve mucho cuidado en hacer que olvidarás todo aquello. Sólo debías recordar lo más esencial, sus nombres, sus rostros y que estaban muertos, pero todo ello sin mucho detalle, hasta hice que olvidarás el húngaro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigí saber inmediatamente. Acaso "mi hermano mayor" me había hecho algo para que todo aquello cesase cuando era un niño. Era un gran manipulador de la mente.

—Sufrías tanto, los recuerdos y las pesadillas te hacían tanto daño, apenas dormías y comías. Estabas agotado y decías tantas incoherencias, además de las alucinaciones. Se me rompía el corazón al ver a mi "hermanito" así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, como ahora y esta vez será para siempre —dijo Saga levantando su puño y lanzándolo hacia mí. Un rayo dorado salió de este, ¿qué hace?—. Olvida tu pasado antes de llegar al Santuario, todo aquello anterior a tu ingreso en la orden será como si jamás hubiera ocurrido, recuerda a partir de que el Patriarca te pusiera bajo mi supervisión. Olvida todo lo relacionado con la vida de Andrassy Tsergas.

¡No puedo moverme! ¡Esto es el _Satán Imperial_!. Mi cuerpo está paralizado, no siento nada, salvo un terrible dolor de cabeza, la vista se me nubla y me cuesta respirar. Algo le ocurre a mi mente. ¡Qué pretende! Me esfuerzo en pensar en mi familia. ¿Por qué no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre? ¿Cómo se llaman mis hermanos? ¿Cuán alto me alzaba mi padre cuando me levantaban en brazos?

—Saga, por favor. No me los quites —consigo decir llorando—. Mi pasado es mío.

—Tranquilo Milo, pronto pasará todo. No habrá más dolor, simplemente la orden, nosotros tres y Atenea —dice el cabrón con una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Por qué? —aunque cualquier explicación que me dé no va a disculpar lo que está haciéndome. Nada lo hará.

—Eres mi "hermano pequeño", te quiero. Nunca he soportado verte sufrir, a ti no, ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad me tomó por completo.

—Jamás te lo perdonaré —y me desmayé, aunque antes oí a alguien llamarme angustiado.

Fuego enfrente de mí, ¡qué cálido es!. ¿Dónde estoy? Alguien me sostiene en sus brazos, ¿la silueta de una mujer? Soy muy pequeño, puedo ver mis manos, intentando coger el cabello de la mujer, y son diminutas. Allí hay alguien más, muchos más. Niños y adultos, todos sostienen algo, es una cañaheja que contiene fuego. Esa mujer me acerca a las llamas y estas se apartan a su paso, para luego rodearnos. Pero antes de ser envuelto por ellas, todo se rompe a mí alrededor como si se tratase de un espejo haciéndose añicos, dejando únicamente oscuridad, rayos a mí alrededor y yo adulto cayendo al vacio. Entonces veo una enorme águila que se abalanza hacía mí, con sus garras intenta detener mi caída y lo consigue pero la presión es tal que mi cuerpo va a partirse. Tengo que escapar de ella, es lo que pienso mientras se eleva sobre el vacio.

Abro los ojos de pronto, ¿qué hago durmiendo en el suelo? Me duele mucho la cabeza, peor que cualquier borrachera. Pero qué estaba haciendo. Yo estaba patrullando y… No lo recuerdo. ¿Me habrán atacado? ¿Quién me ha colocado mi capa por almohada?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta una voz conocida. Kanon, quien estaba con nosotros desde hacía un tiempo ya. Como las otras veces no se había ido del Santuario después de unos días.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté. ¡Joder que no recuerdo nada! Entonces él me habla en una lengua extraña—. ¿Qué diablos has dicho?

—No reconoces esta lengua, es húngaro. Antes lo hablabas porque tu madre era de allí, de hecho es lo único que hablaste durante un año —me explicó—. Me habías pedido que te enseñase, ya que se olvidó hablarla.

¡Genial! Ya está hablando de cosas sin sentido, yo siempre he sido griego y jamás he hablado dicha lengua. Además mi madre, mi madre… ¿Quién era? No recuerdo si alguna vez he tenido una o una familia fuera de la Orden. Yo he crecido en el Santuario, mi vida está dedicada al servicio de la Diosa Atenea, la protectora de la humanidad. No existe otra vida que no sea esa.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando. Respóndeme qué me ha sucedido —vuelvo a insistirle.

—Simplemente el cansancio ha hecho mella en ti. Llevabas días sin descansar y dormir de una forma satisfactoria. Yo por mi parte tenía calor y no podía dormir así que salí a caminar un rato. Cuando te encontré hace dos horas, comprobé que sólo durmieses y estuvieses bien. No quise despertarte, así que continué con tu ronda y luego volví a tu lado. No te preocupes nadie va a saber lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? —me lo dice porque mi cara debe ser un reflejo de la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos. ¿Qué clase de caballero soy si me duermo como si nada?—. Milo todo está bien, pronto amanecerá y te conviene regresar a tu templo. El Patriarca no pedirá un informe hasta la tarde. ¡Venga vámonos!.

Decido hacer caso a su consejo y cojo su mano que me ofrece para ayudarme a levantarme, la cual tiene los nudillos enrojecidos y pelados, ¿qué habrá golpeado para que estén así?. Me siento aturdido, aún así me fijo que su mejilla está inflamada y enrojecida, se la acarició, se sorprende por mi acción pero por qué en sus ojos hay tanta tristeza. Estoy seguro que alguien le ha pegado, ¿con quién se ha peleado?

Mientras en el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, un avión de mercancías procedente de España había aterrizado tras un viaje de escasas horas. El jovencito de cabellos rubios bostezaba sin parar, necesitaba dormir en una cama cuanto antes y eso sería cuando hubiese terminado su investigación. Le había conseguido mucho averiguar de donde era quien se había cargado al inútil de Caristeas, en realidad aún no lo sabía, simplemente sabía que era un griego. Antoine, el fornido hombre que siempre le acompañaba, le seguía de cerca llevando el equipaje de ambos, en eso sonó el teléfono público que estaba en la terminal. El adolescente detuvo sus pasos y se dirigió hacia allí.

—Buenos días hermana —saludó al descolgarlo—. Todo ha ido bien, ya puedes tachar un nombre más a la lista. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad ya que estaba en España. Estoy seguro que esta vez, le encontraré, aunque es buscar una aguja en un pajar. A lo mejor no vive en Grecia, no todos los que hablan griegos son de esta nacionalidad.

— Sí ya sé que el griego no se parece en nada al español. Ya sabes que me sacas del ruso y el inglés, y ya no sé nada, me pierdo, las lenguas nunca han sido lo mío. Por favor, deja de estar molesta por este asunto. Tenía un mierda de grabadora sólo se grabaron trozos de palabras, es normal que me confundiera. Además este error ha sido beneficioso, otro de esos abominables seres está muerto —explicó el joven molestó y luego se mordió el labio al verse atrapado en la mentira—. Vale me has pillado, no soy un idiota que no sabe distinguir dos lenguas tan diferentes, pero esto es humillante para mí. Mi trabajo no es esto.

—Vale. No lo volveré a hacer. Obedeceré las órdenes —gimoteó—.¿Habéis conseguido recuperar algo más de sonido?

— Una venganza por la muerte de una familia, ¿tú sabes cuanta gente le odiaba y quería verle muerto? Se había cargado a muchos, en eso era eficiente, pero no quita que fracasase en su principal misión, no entiendo como los hermanos mayores no lo habían eliminado aún, en especial Gyula —mientras escuchaba a su hermana le hizo una señal a su asistente para que le trajera un refresco de la máquina expendedora—. Pero sigo pensando que esto es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzos innecesarios.

—Elisaveta ha dicho que es prioritario. ¿Acaso ha tenido una visión después de años de sequía?. ¿Qué más ha dicho?

—Para eso no se necesitan visiones, ya sé que quien lo hizo disfruto de ello, quería que sufriese. También que es poderoso y, posiblemente, relacionado con las abominaciones, sólo espero que sea humano y no uno de ellos. Me gustará conocerle, tal vez podríamos reclutarle en caso de ser una persona —tomó un sorbo del refresco de sabor a naranja.

—¡Una cámara de seguridad captó la imagen de alguien saltando por las azoteas por un segundo! ¡Debe ser él! Necesito que me la hagas llegar cuanto antes, eso me ayudará a identificarlo —dijo fingiendo euforia—. Aún estáis intentando mejorar la imagen.

—Sí, tendré cuidado en no llamar la atención. Ya sé que estoy en territorio enemigo, aunque tú digas que no. Tal vez el viaje sea aprovechable después de todo…

—¡No te enojes hermana!. De acuerdo, te prometo que no intentaré hacerle nada a la Atenea esa, al menos de momento y si me encuentro con uno de esos idiotas que la sirven, los ignoraré —decía al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos—. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que nuestro desconocido sea uno de ellos, ¿no?. Entonces puede entender que es una declaración de guerra por parte de la diosa.

—Siempre tan diplomática, ya sabes que cualquier excusa es buena para empezar una lucha y eliminar escoria. Pero seré bueno. ¡Hasta luego hermana! —colgó el teléfono y sonrió de forma pérfida.

—Señorito Mïkhail, ¿los planes son los mismo o han cambiado?

—Por supuesto que no han cambiado. Me importa bien poco encontrar al asesino de ese incompetente, demasiadas molestias, a menos que esté relacionado con nuestro enemigo. ¡Eso sería fantástico! —decía mientras caminaba rápidamente, deteniéndose enfrente el stand de alquiler de coches que permanecía cerrado—. Seguiremos con el plan, vamos a reconocer y explorar el Santuario y ver si esos Caballeros del Zodiaco son tan poderosos como dicen. ¡Esto puede ser muy divertido!


End file.
